Poison Mortel
by lasurvolte
Summary: Les gens ont peur de Naruto et ne l’approche pas parce qu’il est porteur de mort, alors Sasuke décide d’en profiter et prends le pari de pouvoir le séduire et l’embrasser… UA [NaruSasu]


**Titre : **Poison Mortel

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Monsieur Kishimoto les possède, moi je lui emprunte et je les assaisonne à ma sauce.

**Résumé :** Les gens ont peur de Naruto et ne l'approche pas parce qu'il est porteur de mort, alors Sasuke décide d'en profiter et prends le pari de pouvoir le séduire et l'embrasser…

**Genre :** One Shot (mais pas shot en fait, il fait 38 pages…)

**Couple : **NaruSasu, Tsunade/Kakashi

**Note :** C'est le plus long One que j'ai écris… J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se finirait jamais. Je pourrais le couper en chapitre, mais je ne le fais pas pour la simple raison que cette histoire est faite pour ne faire qu'un et unique morceau. Je pense aussi que les réactions sont exagérées, mais que voulez vous, il me fallait bien ça pour mettre l'histoire en place. Ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple Tsunade/Kakashi, je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas trop mon truc non plus, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire… Sur ce préparez vos boîtes de mouchoirs, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Les gens qui disent aimer la solitude n'ont jamais été seuls. Ils ne connaissent pas l'exclusion. Ils ne savent pas les regards haineux ou effrayés. Ils ignorent complètement le froid et le vide par lequel on est entouré et cela même dans une foule de personnes. Les gens qui disent ça ont sûrement un tas d'amis qui pourront les consoler dans les jours plus noirs, des individus à qui parler quand ils en auront l'envie, des personnes pour les toucher quand ils auront besoin de tendresse. En gros tout ce que je n'ai pas. Tout ce dont je suis privé. Oh ! Bien sûr, certaines personnes se prétendent mes amis, mais je vois bien dans leurs gestes qu'ils essaient de me toucher le moins possibles, ils ne me serrent pas la main, les filles ne me font pas la bise le matin, ils vérifient que je ne saigne pas avant d'avoir le moindre contact avec moi. Pour le sport je dois attendre sur le banc, pas le droit de participer. Et je crois que tout le monde en est soulagé, de toute façon personne n'aurait voulu de moi dans l'équipe, trop faible, peut-être trop dangereux. Alors je reste assis et je regarde les autres jouer et je les envie. Bien souvent ils sourient et s'amusent, des fois ils se battent mais même là je suis jaloux. Parfois il y a des fêtes d'organisés, personne ne me prévient mais je le sais, je ne suis jamais invité et ça ne m'étonne pas. Déjà quand j'étais petit et qu'on faisait des goûters à l'école, tout le monde faisait bien attention de ne pas mélanger son verre avec le mien. J'ai toujours une assiette pour moi, des couverts pour moi. Personne ne va jamais au toilette après moi. D'ailleurs on m'a demandé de ne plus y aller au lycée. J'ai juste hoché la tête, et maintenant je me retiens toute la journée. Ils disent tous qu'ils s'en fichent, mais quand ils me croisent dans le couloir ils frôlent les murs. Je suis un porteur de mort. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent. Pourtant je ne suis pas méchant. Bien sûr je fais l'idiot, j'essaie de me faire remarquer et malgré tout je garde le sourire, mais leurs chuchotements derrière moi, leurs regards qui en disent longs, toutes ces précautions qu'ils ont à mon égard me ramène vite à la réalité, alors le soir en rentrant chez moi, seul dans cet appartement que m'a laissé ma mère, seul dans cette vie, seul dans ce monde, je me dis que j'aimerais mourir plus vite…

¤¤¤

Je me demande bien pourquoi cet idiot de Kakashi a soudainement décidé de me changer de lycée. Comme ça en pleins milieu de l'année. Je le revois encore débarquer dans ma chambre sans frapper avec cet espèce de sourire sous son masque qu'il ne quitte jamais, son regard brillant de connerie, et tout à coup s'écrier :

- Sasuke, je vais t'envoyer dans un nouveau lycée !

Même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ni pourquoi, me voilà donc envoyer dans un autre lycée. Aucune possibilité de me plaindre. En plus il est dix fois plus loin que l'ancien, je suis obligé de prendre le métro pour m'y rendre, ça n'est franchement pas pratique. Mais mon tuteur n'est qu'un abruti pervers, il faut bien que je m'y habitue. Je me demande encore la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui ? Ah ! Oui. Parce que le juge pour enfant en a décidé ainsi. J'oubliais ce détail. Et puis je me demande bien pourquoi il a insisté pour venir avec moi au bureau de la directrice, lui qui d'habitude ne se préoccupe pas du tout de moi, préférant lire des livres pornos qu'ils laissent traîner partout. C'est en voyant la dites directrices, une vieille qui a dût faire tellement de chirurgie esthétique et autres lifting en tout genre pour garder sa beauté et sa jeunesse qu'elle doit ne plus elle-même se reconnaître dans les miroirs, que je comprends. Ou peut-être parce que Kakashi n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards langoureux. Ce con est tombé amoureux et se sert de moi pour draguer. Après avoir remplis tous les papiers, je décide de les laisser tous les deux, ces gamineries m'épuisent. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas que je me fais déjà agresser par deux filles. Elles me trouvent beau, comme la majorité des gens, j'ai l'air trop cool, elles disent ça à cause de mon air froid et ennuyé, les questions volent autour de moi comme autant de vautour devant une bonne carcasse de viande : comment je m'appelle, est ce que je suis nouveau, dans quel classe je serai, bref elle piaille à côté de moi, me refile un mal de crâne, et ne me laisse aucun moyen d'échappatoire, leur gloussement stupide ameutant des tas d'autres gens. C'était comme ça partout où j'allais. J'avais beau avoir l'air méprisant, tout le monde était attiré par moi, même si je ne causais jamais, que j'étais froid, que j'ignorais les personnes, il fallait qu'on m'aime. C'était complètement stupide, cette admiration pour moi me faisait vomir. Et tout en pensant cela j'attendais juste que les foules se calment. C'est là qu'il passa dans le couloir. Lui. Ce mec qui allait changer toute ma vie sans que je ne le sache. Un petit blond aux yeux bleus. Il salua les gens de loin, certains firent de même, il y eut une vague de recul quand il passa par là et partit sans me jeter le moindre regard, alors que je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant moi, me força à poser une question :

- Qui était-ce ?

La fille aux cheveux roses qui m'avaient abordé la première me demanda :

- Qui était qui ?

Elle l'avait bien vu passer pourtant non ? Elle devait comprendre de qui je parlais ? Alors pourquoi demander ?

- Le mec blond là qui viens de passer.

- Oh… Lui…

Il y eut un silence gêné parmi tous les gens qui quelques minutes plus tôt ne cessaient de parler autour de moi. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux blancs me répondit :

- C'était Naruto, si tu veux un conseil, ne t'approche pas de lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils

- Pourquoi ?

Une autre personne ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais c'est ce moment là que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir et les gens oublièrent ce Naruto pour me montrer ma classe. La seconde 7, en tout cas c'est ce que m'avait dit la directrice, et c'est ce que j'avais répété aux autres élèves. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, ceux qui partageraient les cours avec moi s'installèrent. Je remarquai que le blond de tout à l'heure était là aussi, dans un coin, seul, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent et les gens ne s'en préoccupaient pas du tout. Le professeur arriva. C'était un vieux aux cheveux longs blancs, environ l'âge de la directrice, sauf que lui ne se préoccupait pas de cela et restait juste vieux. Il se trimballait avec un crapaud sur l'épaule. J'ai cru halluciner, j'ai fermé les yeux, je les ai rouvert, le crapaud était toujours là.

- Ah ! Tu dois être Uchiwa Sasuke, le nouveau. La vieille folle m'a parlé de toi. Je suis ton professeur principal Jiraya.

Je pense qu'avec le terme « vieille folle » il désignait la directrice. Ensuite il se tourna vers les autres :

- Bon je vous présente un nouvel élève, mais comme il est beau gosse je pense que vous l'avez tout de suite remarqué, surtout vous les cocottes.

Les filles crièrent oui en cœur. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas tombé dans un asile de fou, au lieu d'un lycée.

- Bien Sasuke est ce que tu peux te présenter en quelques mots ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke, 15 ans.

Voilà je trouvais que le nombre de mots était amplement suffisant. Les autres en avaient décidé autrement.

- C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

- Rien

- C'est quoi ton hobbie ?

- Rien

- Tu fais quoi le week-end ?

- …

- Quel est ton style de filles ?

- …

D'autres questions arrivèrent en farandoles, je répondais à presque aucune, mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je tournai la tête presque malgré moi vers Naruto, il n'avait pas bougé, comme si je n'existais pas, comme si le monde autour n'existait pas. Regardant juste à travers cette fenêtre.

- Bon les mômes on se calme et on laisse sieur Uchiwa respiré. Va t'asseoir.

Je regardai vite fait autour de moi, les filles qui se battaient pour que j'aille à côté d'elles, les garçons qui me disaient de venir, aucune place ne me donnait véritablement envie. Finalement j'allai juste me poser près du blond. Le silence se fit instantanément, comme si j'avais fais une connerie, même Naruto sembla le remarqué puisqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Me voyant enfin il ouvrit grand les yeux. Doucement il murmura :

- Tu es sûr que tu veux t'asseoir ici ?

J'acquiesçais, il eut un sourire.

- Comme tu veux mais je pense que tu changeras vite d'avis.

Puis il retourna observer le paysage. J'haussai les épaules avec indifférence et le cours commença.

¤¤¤

Le nouveau était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai immédiatement pensé que les autres n'avaient pas eut le temps de lui dire la vérité à mon sujet, sinon il se serait empressé d'aller ailleurs. Comme tous faisaient dès qu'ils apprenaient. J'étais habitué maintenant. Mais ça me fit quand même plaisir. Ca faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'était assis auprès de moi, que j'avais ressentis une présence qui n'avait pas peur de m'approcher. Ca faisait du bien parfois. Dans la classe, ça devait les énerver j'en étais sûr, je les entendais déjà chuchoter dans notre dos. Même ceux qui se disaient mes amis. De toute façon j'étais habitué. Ce qui devait surtout les emmerder, c'était que je mette tant de temps à crever. Une fois que j'aurais disparu, la crainte disparaîtrait et tous se sentiraient sûrement soulagé. Devant ma tombe, ils feraient bonne figure, avec des larmes, des regrets, ce genre d'artifice, peut-être même qu'ils diraient que j'étais vraiment un garçon bien, mais au fond de leur cœur ils hurleraient de joie soudainement soulagé d'un grand poids. C'était comme ça, c'était tout. J'étais maudit depuis le jour de ma naissance. La seule erreur qu'avait vraiment dût faire ma mère dans sa vie, c'était de ne pas se faire avorter. Sans moi, tout aurait été sûrement mieux.

¤¤¤

Les cours passèrent comme des cours. C'est à dire trop lentement. Les blagues du prof ne me faisaient pas rire et je m'ennuyais terriblement. Naruto aussi apparemment, puisqu'il s'était endormis sur la table. Je soupirai, j'avais hâte que la sonnerie retentisse, signifiant la pause. Quoi que pas tant que ça en fait. Parce qu'une fois libéré des cours, les autres me sauteraient tous dessus pour que je devienne leur ami. Et je n'en avais franchement pas envie. Aussi quand il fut l'heure de la pause, j'essayai de fuir le plus vite possible de la classe pour me trouver un coin tranquille. Peine perdue. A peine dans le couloir j'étais déjà entouré par une tonne de monde. Les nouvelles allaient vite par ici, plus de filles encore qu'avant, plus de mecs aussi. Bon sang… N'aurais-je jamais le calme ? Soudain, une main prit mon bras et me tira hors de la foule. Les gens étaient tellement occupé à savoir qui aurait le droit de m'avoir comme ami, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et je me faisais entraîner loin d'eux. Mon sauveur – enfin je pense que je devais l'appeler comme ça – nous emmena dans un lieu où personne ne nous dérangerais. Enfin selon lui. Quand il me relâcha et qu'il se tourna vers moi, je le reconnu. Surtout à cause de ses yeux blancs.

- Désolé de t'avoir emmené comme ça…

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, il m'avait apporté la tranquillité tant espérée. J'allais partir sans le remercier, mais il me retint par le bras. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas sauvé gratuitement.

- Je suis Neji Hyuuga… Tu as ma cousine dans ta classe Hinata Hyuuga

Je n'en savais rien, et je m'en fichais complètement.

- Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais assis à côté de Naruto.

C'était vrai, et alors elle était jalouse ?

- Alors voilà, je te dis ça pour ton bien, mais tu ferais mieux de l'éviter. Même ma cousine qui a un faible pour lui, ne l'approche pas. Alors toi qui ne le connais même pas, tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui…

Pour l'instant il était le seul qui m'avait foutue une paix royale, alors j'aurais aimé des explications sur le pourquoi j'aurais dût l'éviter.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est ça ?

J'hochai la tête.

- En fait ce mec… Il a le sida…

Oui et ? …

Il n'ajouta rien. C'était ça sa raison ??? J'avais à faire à un débile ou quoi ? Je dus me forcer à faire une longue phrase pour montrer oh combien je n'étais pas effrayé.

- On ne choppe pas le sida en s'asseyant à côté de quelqu'un.

- Oui mais lui est un peu particulier.

Bien sûr, il va me dire quoi ? Qu'il a une espèce de pouvoir magique qui fait qu'il donne le sida aux gens rien qu'en les regardant. J'aurais presque eut envie de rire…

- C'est un enfant maudit.

Encore mieux.

- Il a le sida depuis sa naissance…

Et alors ? Ca ne changeait absolument rien.

- Et un de ses amis et mort à cause de lui.

Très bien, très bien, les accidents ça arrive. Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

- En fait c'est comme ça qu'on a apprit pour sa maladie. Son ami s'appelait Kiba. Ils étaient sûrement inséparables, un jour pour s'amuser, ils ont fait le pacte du sang…

Attendez, laissez moi deviner la suite. L'autre est mort, on a découvert que c'était dût au sida, on a compris les circonstances, on a maudit Naruto.

- Un an plus tard, Kiba mourrait. On découvrit alors de quoi, après une enquête on comprit que c'était à cause de Naruto, qui était porteur du virus. Et tandis que Kiba est mort, ce satané blond est toujours en vie, tu trouves ça normal toi ?

Bah et alors ? Maintenant avec les médicaments, on peut vivre 20 ou même 30 ans avec le sida. Cette histoire était juste un misérable accident, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'effrayer.

- Ne l'approche pas, tout ceux qui l'approchent finiront comme Kiba

- Je ne pense pas !

Il me regarda d'un air hautain.

- Fait pas le malin parce que tout le monde t'adore déjà alors que tu viens juste d'arriver.

Je ne faisais pas le malin.

- Ce mec est vraiment dangereux.

C'est fou comme il en avait l'air. Bon puisque toute cette histoire tournait dans ce sens, je décidais d'en prendre partie et de m'amuser un peu.

- Tu dis qu'il est dangereux n'est ce pas ?

- Oui

- Et moi je te paris que je n'ai pas peur, que j'arrive à le séduire, sortir avec et que je l'embrasse devant tout le monde…

- T'es homo ?

Bi plus exactement. Mais ça on s'en foutait.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Vraiment tu ferais ça ?

- On pari ?

- Combien ?

- 200 dollars.

Il pensait que je n'en serais pas capable, ça se lisait au fond de ses airs « je suis le meilleur ».

- Tu as vraiment autant d'argent à mettre en jeu ?

- J'ai beaucoup plus…

Il eut un sourire qui disait qu'il était déjà vainqueur.

- Très bien marché conclue !

Nos deux mains se serrèrent en signe du pacte. Personnellement j'étais persuadé de gagner, embrasser un séropositif ne me faisait pas peur du tout. J'étais au courant des risques, et celui-ci n'en était pas un, que Naruto soit maudit ou pas. Je ne faisais pas non plus ça pour l'argent. Parce que ce n'était pas ce qui me manquait, vu l'héritage que m'avait laissé ma famille. Non ça allait juste m'occuper, me donner un loisir. Ca pourrait être amusant. En plus, d'après ce que j'avais compris personne ne voulait l'approcher, donc si je traînais avec lui on me ficherait certainement la paix. Que des avantages donc. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit pour indiquer la fin de la pause, Neji me guida dans les couloirs et m'aida à trouver où mon cours avait lieu – il le connaissait sûrement parce que sa cousine y était – puis il me souhaita bonne chance du haut de sa fierté et partit. Je rentrai dans la classe, je ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver Naruto, ça n'était pas bien compliqué puisqu'il était entouré de vide, et sans aucune hésitation j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui.

¤¤¤

Quand il était revenu à côté de moi, j'eus deux solutions a proposés. Soit il était fou, soit personne ne lui avait rien dit à mon sujet. La deuxième possibilité semblait la plus plausible. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu empêcher les gens de le faire. Eux qui d'habitude s'empressaient de le dire… Enfin peu importait. J'étais heureux de le retrouver à nouveau à côté de moi. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas avoir plus de toute façon. Alors ce simple geste de sa part de venir à côté de moi, c'était vraiment un bonheur. J'eus donc un immense sourire à son égard alors que son visage restait impassible et froid. Mais je m'en fichais. Ce qui comptait était qu'il soit là. C'est tout.

¤¤¤

Durant la suite des cours, je réfléchissais vaguement à ce que je pourrais faire pour que ce mec tombe amoureux de moi. Mais il ne semblait pas difficile de le séduire. Après tout, tout le monde l'évitait, donc je pensais que des sentiments naîtraient facilement pour la personne qui s'intéresserait un tant soit peu à lui, donc moi, même s'il n'était pas homo, ça n'avait aucune importance, il était facile de changer de bord quand on est seul depuis trop longtemps. Ca serait du gâteau. A ce moment là je l'ignorais encore, mais je me trompais lourdement. Une fois que l'heure du repas fût annoncée par la sonnerie, je refusai toutes les invitations qu'on me fit avec une seule et unique phrase.

- Non je vais manger avec Naruto !

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis les gens commencèrent à protester. Le blond, lui, me regardait sans oser y croire.

- Tu ne peux pas manger avec lui !

- Non, viens plutôt avec nous

- Tu sais on ne t'as pas dit pour Naruto mais…

Je coupai tout dialogue :

- On m'a dit !!

Nouveau silence. Les gens se regardent. Naruto lui ne regarde que moi. Et moi… J'attends juste que tout le monde dégage pour mettre mon plan a exécution : c'est-à-dire : draguer Naruto et gagner 200 dollars. Bref un nouveau loisir qui m'occuperait un temps. Devant mon regard qui disait que j'avais déjà pris ma décision, la foule se dispersa et je me retrouvai seul avec Naruto, toujours assit à la table de cours. Je me tournai enfin vers lui, il continuait de me regarder se demandant sûrement si je n'étais pas juste une illusion. Puis dans un murmure me demanda :

- Tu es sûr ?

Je fis oui de la tête. Il resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis un gigantesque sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Alors allons manger dehors d'accord ?

J'acceptai, après tout il faisait beau. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me guide vers la sortie sur un banc, à la place il me fit grimper les étages du lycée. Prit une échelle dans un placard, claqua une trappe sur le plafond avec pour l'ouvrir puis y plaça l'échelle.

- Monte en premier.

Je le fis. Il me suivit. Puis il récupéra l'échelle, et referma la trappe. Ni vu ni connu. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur les toits. Il avait emmené un sac avec lui, il l'ouvrit et sortit un repas froid sûrement acheté dans une supérette, l'ouvrit et commença à manger, puis remarquant que je n'avais pas bougé il demanda :

- Sasuke tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai rien à manger

- Ah ! Désolé, tu aurais dût le dire, on serait allé à la cantine.

J'haussai les épaules pour seule réponse, ça m'était égal, de toute façon je ne mangeais jamais beaucoup. Il regarda sa nourriture, puis releva les yeux vers moi :

- Je t'en proposerais bien mais…

Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Alors je pris le plat de force de ses mains, lui empruntai sa fourchette, la plantai dans la nourriture et la porta à ma bouche. Puis j'ai mâché et avalé la nourriture. Enfin je lui rendis le tout.

- Ce n'est pas très bon.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien trop étonné par mon geste. Finalement il questionna timidement :

- Tu… Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Enfin tu sais pour ma… Maladie ?

- Oui

- Et … Tu n'as pas peur ?

Je soupirai, c'était trop bête, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison d'avoir peur. J'hochai la tête négativement. A nouveau le blond me sourit. Je pouvais facilement me douter que c'était la première fois qu'on avait ce geste envers lui. Si les autres étaient même effrayés à l'idée de le toucher, ils n'allaient sûrement pas manger dans son plat et en plus avec sa fourchette. La bêtise des gens me lassait complètement…

¤¤¤

Je mangeai le reste doucement, regardant du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui restait silencieux. Jamais personne n'avait voulu manger à mes côtés après avoir appris que j'étais malade, mais surtout jamais personne n'avait pris MA fourchette et MON plat dans lequel je venais de manger pour se nourrir. Jamais. Et je ne pensais jamais assister à ça. Mais ce mec là, il débarquait d'on ne sais où il mangeait avec moi, il se servait de mes couverts, et il n'avait même pas peur de pouvoir se chopper le sida. Bien sûr, ça ne s'attrapait pas comme ça, mais… Même en le sachant, les autres avaient peur. Pourquoi pas lui ? Chacun de ses gestes indiquaient qu'il me traitait comme un être humain normal et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps. Pour les autres j'étais le garçon qui portait la mort dans la peau. Sasuke avait l'air de se foutre de tout ça. C'était finalement très peu, mais ça me rendait quand même heureux. Parce que j'étais trop habitué à ne rien avoir, un pas grand-chose suffisait à mon bonheur. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir emmené sur les toits avec moi…

¤¤¤

Après le repas plutôt silencieux, nous sommes redescendus dans le lycée. Je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions, mais il restait silencieux. Moi j'avais les mains dans les poches, je marchais à côté de lui, pas effrayé pour deux sous, m'arrangeant même pour que nos deux bras se frôlent, après tout mon but premier n'était pas juste de ne pas l'éviter, uniquement de le draguer. Seulement, pas habitué par le contact, chaque fois que nos bras étaient trop proches ils s'éloignaient. La peur des autres, avait créé chez lui une peur pour lui-même. C'est d'un ton blasé que je fis ma remarque :

- Tu n'es pas contagieux…

Et pour prouver mes dires je pris son bras entre mes mains. Il le retira aussitôt, mais je renouvelai mon geste le tenant plus fort. Le fixant en même temps.

- Lâche moi Sasuke

Je n'en fis rien, à la place avec mon autre main je pris son autre bras. Il se secoua de toutes ses forces. Puis voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien il finit par me hurler :

- LACHE MOI !!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit tellement effrayé, je desserrai mon emprise, il en profita pour se délivrer. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis me dit :

- Ne me touche plus jamais !!!

Et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Je restai là debout, aussi droit qu'un piquet. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Etait-il à ce point effrayé de lui-même ? Il me laissait l'approcher, il me laissait manger dans son plat avec ma fourchette, mais il refusait complètement que je le touche. Ca n'allait peut-être pas être si facile que ça finalement, de l'embrasser…

¤¤¤

Quand il avait prit mon bras entre ses doigts, la peur en moi a refait surface. Je me souvenais, je n'étais qu'un poison, un poison mortel. Un misérable assassin. Je portais la mort en moi, et je pouvais la distribuer. Je n'étais qu'une espèce de monstre, je me détestais, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, je ne voulais plus que ça arrive, que ce genre de chose arrive, qu'un ami meurt à cause de moi. Bien sûr les médecins n'avaient de cesses de me répéter qu'un simple contact ne suffisait pas à donner la maladie, mais à force que les autres m'évitent, j'avais oublié ce que c'était qu'être touché, et je détestais ça. Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'étais, peur du mal que je pouvais faire, peur de moi-même. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Sasuke alors qu'il était la première personne à m'accepter. Je le laisserais traîner avec moi si vraiment il le voulait, mais plus jamais il ne me toucherait. Moi qui craignait tant la solitude, aujourd'hui je créait des murs d'isolement. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Alors que j'étais effrayé rien qu'à l'idée que je fasse subir à quelqu'un le même sort qu'à mon ancien ami… Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais dût faire ? A part attendre la mort ? Une fois enterré, je laisserais enfin le monde en paix…

¤¤¤

L'après midi je retournai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne refusa pas, je n'essayai plus de le toucher. Au bout de quelques minutes de cours, il prit une feuille et m'écrivit.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure… Juste, ne me touche plus s'il te plaît »

J'acquiesçai. Et dire que je pensais pouvoir le séduire en à peine deux jours. Tout cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu vraiment. Mais finalement, ça ne ferait que rendre plus amusant le défi. Il continua d'écrire :

« Tu voudras bien manger encore avec moi demain ? »

Je pris la feuille et le stylo et écrivit :

« Tous les jours… »

Il me sourit et rangea la feuille. C'est ainsi que notre amitié débuta. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un jeu, alors que pour lui c'était important, seulement cela ne me préoccupait pas. Faire souffrir les autres, je m'en fichais, il fallait juste que je m'occupe l'esprits pour penser à autre chose qu'à ma vie. Et ce pari était l'idéal. Au soir je quittai le lycée en disant au revoir à Naruto seulement, ignorant tous les autres. Puis je pris le métro pour rentrer chez moi. A peine franchis la porte d'entrée, Kakashi commença à déblatérer toute sorte d'ânerie sur sa Tsunade chérie plus belle que le soleil. Je compris instantanément qu'il parlait de la directrice de mon lycée. Je marmonnai :

- Vois pas ce que tu lui trouves à cette vieille

Sa réponse fût criante de vérité, mais je n'y fis pas attention :

- Tu ne connais rien à l'amour Sasuke…

- Hmf

Et j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je pris une feuille blanche dans mon bureau, un stylo dans ma trousse. Alors comment allais-je draguer Naruto ? Et surtout le forcer à avoir un contact avec moi ? Y aller doucement d'abord, le forcer ne servirait à rien, il réagirait à nouveau violemment. J'écrivis sur la feuille le mot lenteur. Après ça je mis au point plusieurs techniques, comme par exemple le frôler en lui prêtant un stylo, faire semblant de trébucher et lui tomber dessus, passer avec lui une porte étroite… Au bout d'un moment il s'habituerait, alors on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses. Quand Kakashi vint me chercher pour le dîner et qu'il me demanda ce que je faisais, je répondis juste d'un air distant :

- J'apprends aux gens comment gagner 200 dollars facilement.

¤¤¤

Seul dans mon appartement vide je regardai ce qu'il y avait dans mes placards à manger. Des ramen, bien, mon plat préféré, bon ce n'était que des ramens instantanés, pas les meilleurs, mais je ferais avec. Je fis bouillir de l'eau puis la versai dans le pot. Je sortis des baguettes exprès pour les manger puis criai Itadakimasu avant de me jeter sur mon plat. Une fois bien nourri je jetai le tout à la poubelle. Mon regard tomba sur les boîtes de médicaments, je soupirai. Je fis tomber chaque pilule dans la main et les avalai avec du lait.

- Combien de temps encore me ferez-vous survivre ?

Je pense qu'elles aussi l'ignoraient puisqu'elles restèrent silencieuses. Je les abandonnai sur le meuble et enfilai mon pyjama, allongé sur mon lit, je m'endormis aussitôt, sans même repenser un seul instant à cette journée. Peut-être après tout n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve et que le lendemain Sasuke m'ignorerait comme tous les autres.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain je mis mon plan à exécution. J'y allai vraiment doucement et discrètement, je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute que je faisais tout pour le toucher, sinon il se serait méfié et tout aurait été à recommencer. Chaque fois que l'on rentrait en contact, il avait un geste de recul. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en signe d'excuse. Une première semaine donc se déroula ainsi. Pendant que j'essayais d'habituer Naruto au toucher, en tout cas au mien, des rumeurs circulaient au lycée, comme quoi il était sûrement trop tard pour moi maintenant mais que j'étais vraiment courageux. Alors au lieu de me haïr les gens m'admiraient. Qu'ils fassent et disent ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fichais, tant qu'ils restaient loin. Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de trouver dans mon casier des lettres, disant toutes à peu près la même chose, que j'étais courageux, que je n'avais pas besoin de me sacrifier, qu'ils m'accepteraient si je laissais tomber Naruto. Je les jetais toutes à la poubelle, ignorant totalement ces mots débiles. A la fin de la semaine, Neji voulu me voir.

- Alors ça avance ?

Acquiescement

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir le cran

Signe positif

- AHAHAHA ! Moi je suis sûr que tu pisseras dans ton froc avant la fin

Haussement d'épaule. Je partis après cette dernière remarque tellement stupide. Je n'avais pas peur de Naruto, je n'aurais jamais peur de Naruto, j'avais connu beaucoup plus effrayant. Je passai mon week-end à refaire des plans de séduction pour le blond. Quand je ne faisais pas ça, je lisais. Mes fins de semaines n'avaient absolument rien de passionnants. Et je m'en foutais. Un nouveau lundi arriva. Mon manège recommença. Le midi nous allions toujours au même endroit pour manger. Enfin lui mangeait et moi je le regardais. Il me demandait parfois si j'en voulais, je répondais non. Pas parce que ça me dérangeait de manger dans son plat ou quoi que ce soit, juste parce que la bouffe était trop immonde. Après qu'il eut finis de manger, je commençai à me lever pour retourner dans les couloirs.

- Sasuke attends !

Je me rassis. Que me voulait-il ? Il me regarda en souriant, puis finit par tendre sa main.

- Tu peux la prendre si tu veux…

J'arquai un sourcil. Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Alors c'était si facile que ça ? Je devais juste faire quelques petits trucs pour l'habituer, et il me tendait la main. Je sentais que la séduction fonctionnait au poil. Oh ! Comme je me trompais. Naruto me le fit bien comprendre en ajoutant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches depuis une semaine ?

Je sursautai. Moi qui d'habitude maîtrisait parfaitement mes émotions je m'étais fais avoir par une simple question. Comment avait-il compris ? Comment savait-il ? Mon visage devait poser la question pour moi parce qu'il répondit sans que je n'ai besoin de demander à voix haute.

- Tu sais Sasuke, j'ai remarqué ton petit manège. Je suis peut-être malade, mais je ne suis certainement pas con.

Puis après cette phrase il prit un air enfantin et ajouta :

- Bon j'ai l'air un peu bête des fois c'est vrai

Et se mit à rire tout seul. Ce qui venait de se passer me troublait complètement l'esprit. Je l'avais complètement sous estimé, Naruto n'était pas dupe, il avait comprit depuis longtemps ce que je voulais, il voulait bien me laisser faire et finalement j'avais juste l'air complètement ridicule. Il avait pris un ton grave que je ne lui connaissais pas pour me le faire comprendre. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas, j'en restais paralysé. Pendant que je raisonnais, Naruto continuait de rire, puis se calmant enfin il reposa ses yeux sur moi.

- Vas-y touche moi, je te le permets.

Alors je fis une chose totalement stupide, tandis que j'avais l'occasion d'enfin l'habituer au contact, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas contagieux ou quoi que se soit, j'hochai la tête négativement :

- Non… Je vais attendre que tu sois vraiment prêt.

Je me serais claqué. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dis une connerie pareil ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas profité de la situation ? Il retira doucement sa main, me regarda encore quelques instants et alors me sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Un sourire emprunt de mélancolie, de tristesse, mais un sourire également de reconnaissance. Mon cœur rata un battement, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Il m'acheva avec une dernière phrase :

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sasuke.

¤¤¤

J'ai quasiment remarqué immédiatement que Sasuke cherchait à ce qu'on rentre en contact. C'était presque trop évident. A la limite que nos doigts se rencontrent tout a fait par hasard dans un échange de stylo, mais que nos genoux se frôlent en classe alors qu'on était séparé d'assez de centimètres pour que cela n'arrive jamais... Et puis même ça arrivait trop souvent pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Que cherchait-il à faire ? A m'habituer aux contacts ? Je n'avais pas d'autres explications. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Voulait-il pouvoir me toucher ? Ou alors essayait-il juste de me montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayé ? Honnêtement je ne comprenais pas bien ses réelles motivations. Je ne savais même pas si je devais me réjouir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi au point d'avoir envie de pouvoir me toucher sans que je m'éloigne, ou juste être effrayé à ce que ça pourrait apporter ? Ce lundi là après une grande réflexion tout le long du repas, je pris ma décision. Il voulait me toucher, alors je le laisserais faire, tant pis pour le prix à payer, après tout je lui devais bien ça non ? Il était le seul à m'accepter sans hypocrisie, il ne se disait pas mon ami et pourtant il restait près de moi sans peur. Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, je le retins juste en appelant son nom. Il se rassit. Je tendis la main, lui expliquant qu'il pouvait la prendre s'il le voulait. Je voyais bien sur son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je lui demandai si ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis une semaine. Il sursauta. Sasuke ne montrait que très peu ses émotions, le simple fait qu'il ait pût être troublé par mes paroles ne faisaient que renforcer leur vérité. J'étais peut-être malade, mais sûrement pas stupide. Je ne me gênai pas pour lui dire. Et histoire de détendre l'atmosphère j'ajoutai qu'il était vrai qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir l'air bête, et je ris tout seul de ma blague pas drôle. Après m'être calmé j'insistai pour qu'il la touche. Allez Sasuke fait donc ce que tu veux depuis une semaine, j'enfouirai ma peur juste pour toi, juste pour quelques secondes. Mais finalement il refusa, et je m'en sentis soulagé. Il voulait attendre que je sois vraiment prêt. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Dans un sourire je lui fis comprendre, merci de ne pas m'obliger, merci de respecter ma peur.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sasuke.

Je ne compris pas sa réaction. Il se releva à toute vitesse, partit en direction de la trappe sans m'attendre et ne se servit pas de l'échelle pour atterrir dans le couloir en dessous. J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

¤¤¤

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Loin de là. J'étais l'ordure parmi les ordures. Abruti de blond. Il fallait que je finisse rapidement cette histoire. Je le draguais, je l'embrassais, je me mettais 200 dollars dans les poches, et après je l'ignorerais comme tous les autres. Pas à cause de sa maladie, juste parce que je passe mon temps à ignorer les gens c'est tout. Durant l'après midi, je m'assis encore à côté de lui, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangeait autant que Naruto me prenne pour un mec bien ? Au contraire cela voulait dire que ma séduction avançait et que bientôt il serait pris au piège de ses sentiments envers moi. Puis il m'envoya un papier.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

J'hochai négativement la tête.

« Pourtant tu as l'air contrarié… »

Je lui répondis.

« C'est rien »

Son regard sembla me demander si j'en étais sûr, j'acquiesçai. Je n'étais pas du tout contrarié. Mon plan se déroulait à merveille. Bon j'avais fais, je ne sais pourquoi, quelques bourdes, comme refuser d'entrer en contact avec le blond quand je le pouvais, ou encore de m'enfuir quand il m'avait dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Mais à partir de maintenant je ne me laisserais plus surprendre. Le soir je mis au point quelques méthodes de dragues, à peu près aussi intelligent que ceux d'une fille mièvres et stupides. En gros je n'avais rien de bons. Que dalle. Pas parce que j'étais à cours d'idée, ou quoi que se soit, mais que chaque fois qu'un plan intéressant me venait en tête, je revoyais le sourire de Naruto et je l'entendais me dire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Je secouai la tête.

- Mais ferme donc ta gueule !

C'est ce moment que choisis mon tuteur pour s'introduire dans ma chambre.

- Tu parles tout seul ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Oh ! Je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur, raconte donc à tonton Kakashi quels sont tes malheurs ?

Je restai silencieux.

- -Ah ! Je sais ! Tu es amoureux, et tu veux que je te donne des conseils pour cueillir la fleur d'une jolie donzelle.

Je lui balançai un livre dans la tête.

- Dégage pervers, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Dommage, on aurait pût avoir des discussions très intéressantes sur nos amours.

Je soupirai fatigué par la bêtise de ce grand benêt. Puis il sembla se souvenir de la véritable raison de son introduction dans ma chambre.

- Tiens, tu pourras donner ça à Tsunade-chan s'il te plaît…

Je regardai l'énorme bouteille de Sake qu'il me tendait.

- Elle a un petit faible pour la boisson, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de mon attention.

- Abruti on n'a pas le droit d'emmener d'alcool à l'école !

- Allez tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, s'il te plaît…

Je voyais bien que tant que je refuserais, il m'ennuierait, alors je pris la bouteille de ses mains et la rangeai dans mon sac.

- Merci Sasuke, on peut toujours compter sur toi.

- C'est ça, maintenant dehors !

- Oui oui je te laisse

Il commença à partir, mais avant de refermer la porte il lança

- Sûr que t'es pas amoureux ?

Je lui balançai cette fois-ci un gros dictionnaire, alors Kakashi décida qu'il était mieux de quitter cette chambre. Puis je déchirai la feuille où j'avais écris des techniques de dragues toutes plus minables que les autres. Je me couchai dans mon lit, callant ma tête sous mon oreille. Le sourire de Naruto apparu dans mes pensés, en même temps que la phrase de mon tuteur « Sûr que t'es pas amoureux ». Je poussai un grognement. Non je n'étais pas amoureux, c'était tout simplement débile et complètement impossible.

En allant au lycée, le lendemain matin, j'avais un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre un mur. Il fallait avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis… Pas du tout même. Tout ça à cause de Kakashi. Passant toute la nuit à me tourner et me retourner en pensant à Naruto. Il fallait que je me débarrasse vite de ce pari, sinon j'allais vraiment péter les plombs. Dire que je pensais m'amuser, maintenant tout ceci me paraissait plus une corvée qu'autre chose, mais je détestais perdre et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle je continuai de m'asseoir à côté de Naruto. Ah oui, puis comme la bouteille de sake pesait des tonnes, cela ajouta à mon mal de tête, un mal de dos. Y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché. Naruto me demanda dans un murmure si ça allait, je lui jetai un regard froid. Il n'insista pas, voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur et me laissa tranquille les deux premières heures de cours. A la pause, allant nous asseoir sur un banc que personne n'approchait, il réitéra sa question :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

- Hmf

- Tu as mal dormis ?

- Mouais…

- Autre chose ?

- J'ai un problème

- Oh lequel ?

J'ouvris mon sac pour lui montrer la bouteille. Il eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu bois ??

- Mais non ce n'est pas pour moi, baka !

- Alors pour qui ? Et je ne suis pas baka, baka toi-même !!!

Je soupirai

- Pour la directrice.

- Oh…

- C'est mon tuteur qui veut que je lui offre.

- Eh bien allons y !

- Oui… Pour qu'elle m'engueule parce que j'emmène de l'alcool au lycée, richissime idée Naruto.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur toi !

- Hm

- Allez donne la moi ta bouteille moi je veux bien lui apporter.

- Elle va l'accepter venant de toi ?

Il resta silencieux. J'avais été plutôt méchant alors qu'il essayait juste de m'aider. Je regrettai mes paroles, mais uniquement parce que ça n'allait pas m'aider à le séduire et pas parce que je sentais que ça l'avait blessé.

- C'est bon oublie ce que je viens de dire, je vais y aller.

Il acquiesça tristement.

- Viens avec moi.

Il refusa.

- Viens je t'ai dis.

Mais il resta assit sur le banc les yeux baissés. Et merde, j'avais tellement bien avancé, voilà qu'à cause d'une stupidité dût à ma mauvaise humeur, je venais de perdre mon avance. Je m'accroupis devant le blond et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus. C'est fou ce que ce mec avait des beaux yeux. Un regard qui semblait tout droit sortit de l'océan. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser n'importe quoi. Je pris la bouteille du sac et la posé de force dans ses mains, évitant bien de le toucher.

- Emmène là avec moi.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Tu as raison Sasuke, elle va la refuser si c'est moi qui la tien.

Je lui pris la bouteille des mains.

- Les gens sont trop cons

Puis me relevai sans aucune autre remarque l'abandonnant sur son banc. J'entrai sans frapper chez la directrice qui dormait sur un tas de paperasse, je posai la bouteille à côté d'elle, puis repartit. Je revins ensuite dans la cours, me rasseoir à côté de Naruto.

- Oh ! Beau blond t'as finis de faire la gueule ???

Il releva la tête vers moi.

- C'était toi qu'était de mauvaise humeur plus tôt.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Sasuke…

- Hm ?

- Merci de rester auprès de moi.

Je ne le fais que pour moi, Naruto, juste pour mon profit personnel, alors s'il te plaît arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire…

- Et tu sais quoi ?

Je ne savais pas, alors je restai silencieux.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi pour ce midi.

Je le regardai étonné. Une surprise ? Pour moi ? La sonnerie retentit ce qui ne me laissa pas le temps de m'interroger plus. Nous retournâmes en cours, mais je ne pus pas me concentrer du tout. Naruto avait une surprise pour moi… Je me demandais ce que c'était. J'avais même hâte de savoir. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'une surprise m'intéressais autant bordel ? Si j'avais voulu le séduire, ça aurait dût être moi qui lui faisais cette surprise. Et à la place je regardais sans cesse les minutes s'écoulés sur l'horloge au fond de la classe, les trouvant trop lentes à mon goût, parce que je voulais savoir ce que me réservait le blond. Quand midi sonna, mon cœur s'emballa. Oh du calme toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. Naruto me sourit mystérieusement avant de me demander de le suivre à notre rendez vous du midi. Une fois sur le toit, il sortit de son sac un gigantesque bento et me le tendit.

- TINTIN ! Voilà mon cadeau !

Je regardai ce qu'il me montrait sans comprendre.

- Tu ne manges jamais le midi, et tu trouves toujours que la nourriture que j'ai est mauvaise, alors j'ai décidé de te cuisiner un truc super bon rien que pour toi.

Vis-à-vis mon manque de réaction il secoua le bento devant moi. Je finis par le prendre, et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait des boulettes de riz, des saucisses coupées en poulpes et d'autres choses qui semblaient toutes aussi appétissantes. Je pris délicatement un onigiri et le portai à ma bouche. Ce n'était rien que du riz mais ça me semblait être la meilleure chose au monde. Parce que quelqu'un l'avait préparé pour moi. Parce que Naruto l'avait préparé pour moi…

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Tu aimes ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. Il hurla de joie.

- YOUPI ! Ca fait une semaine que je m'entraîne parce que mes talents en cuisine son limités, je suis super content que tu aimes.

Je continuai de manger, oh bon sang que c'était bon. J'oubliais totalement la véritable raison de ma présence ici, je continuai de goûter la nourriture. Bien sûr Kakashi me préparait le repas, mais… Mais c'était tellement différent. Je levai les yeux vers Naruto qui me regardait en souriant, et le rebaissai aussitôt gêné.

- M… Merci…

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le remerciais ? Moi qui normalement devais tout faire pour que ça soit lui au contraire qui me remercie ? Je devais me reprendre, je faisais n'importe quoi depuis ce matin. C'était sûrement dût à ma nuit blanche, sûrement dût à ma mauvaise humeur. Tout à mes réflexions je continuai de manger, Naruto de son côté avait pris un de ses plats tout préparé et mangeait.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'ais pas cuisiné quelque chose ?

- Parce que j'ai fais ça pour toi toute la nuit, et après je n'avais plus le temps de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche, je pris une de mes boulettes de riz et la mis dans sa bouche.

- Tiens profite !

La bouche pleine il gueula un merci puis fit disparaître l'onigiri a une vitesse incroyable. Je lui proposai qu'on mange ensemble le bento, que de toute façon il en avait fait trop pour une seule personne. Il accepta. Et nous voilà autour de la boîte à planter nos baguettes dans la nourriture. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'une saucisse, nos baguettes se plantèrent en même temps dedans, un combat féroce de baguette débuta. Pas que j'avais spécialement envie d'avoir cette saucisse… Juste que c'était… Amusant. Vraiment. Beaucoup plus drôle que d'essayer de le séduire. Et puis son rire résonnait dans l'air. Ses yeux brillaient de joie. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur battait aussi vite dans ma poitrine ? Il profita de ce moment d'inattention que j'eus, trop occupé à l'observer, pour piquer le dernier poulpe. Mais au lieu de le porter à sa bouche, il l'emmena dans la mienne, sous la surprise je l'avalai de travers et m'étranglai. Après avoir toussé comme un grand malade je levai mon visage vers lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Après tout ce bento était pour toi, tu méritais bien d'avoir la dernière saucisse.

J'eus un regard un peu froid, vexé de m'être fait avoir. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de me sourire à pleines dents. Qu'il perdit quelques secondes se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Ah désolé… Euh… Enfin d'avoir mis mes baguettes dans ta bouche…

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il sous entendait, mon visage se durcit.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça

- Mais…

- Naruto, ne te préoccupe pas de ça !

Il n'insista pas et récupéra son sourire.

- Merci Sasuke.

C'est ça de rien. Que quelqu'un m'achève tout de suite. Quoi que non, la séduction avançait bien finalement. Je pouvais être fier de moi, dans pas longtemps il me tomberait sûrement dans les bras, alors je le laisserais retourner à sa vie solitaire, tandis que je m'isolerais des gens… Pourtant le cœur ne semblait pu y être. Plus du tout.

Les jours qui suivirent furent délicieusement agréables. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût penser ça, mais j'oubliais de plus en plus mon véritable objectif. J'essayais parfois de me rappeler que j'étais là pour séduire Naruto, mais à ce moment là il me souriait alors je n'y pensais plus. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Enfin peut-être que si je comprenais mais je refusais de l'admettre. Jusqu'à ce midi là. Ca faisait bien un mois qu'on se côtoyait. Et comme toujours on mangeait sur le toit, Naruto parfois me préparait des bento, de mon côté j'avais demandé à Kakashi de m'apprendre à cuisiner pour pouvoir lui en faire en remboursement. Bref donc ce jour là, il pleuvait. Manque de bol. On s'était donc réfugié sous des bâches qui traînaient là et on mangeait tranquillement.

- Jiraya, quel pervers quand même, je sais pas si dire aux filles que pour avoir des bonnes notes ils fallaient qu'elles soulèvent leur jupe ça se fait…

- …

- M'enfin il dit ça pour rigoler mais quand même.

Et Naruto parlait en mangeant. Pendant que j'écoutais.

- Tu vas me dire je pense qu'Ino serait capable de le faire… Ca lui ferait du bien d'avoir une bonne note

- Tu peux dire ça abruti

- Oui bon ok, je suis nul en cours hein, mais quand même… Je suis un mec, je ne vais pas soulever ma jupe AHAHAHA

Je pourrais me damner pour ce rire.

- Tu pourrais toujours essayer

- T'es complètement cinglé Sasuke

C'était peut-être vrai, j'étais cinglé de traîner avec ce mec et d'oublier mon pari. Après avoir finis de dévorer son plat, il se releva rapidement.

- Bon ! Retournons au lycée, ça mouille ici.

Je me levai à mon tour prêt à le suivre. C'est là qu'arriva le pire. Le sol était glissant et Naruto sautillait jusque vers la trappe au lieu d'y aller doucement, il finit par trébucher, glisser et alors je le vis les yeux écarquillés tombé du toit. La scène semblait s'être passé au ralentit comme ça, comme si tout cela n'étais qu'une mauvaise blague, Naruto m'avait regardé surpris lui-même de se sentir tomber. Quand il disparu derrière le mur, j'oubliai tout et couru jusqu'au bord en hurlant son prénom. Non tout cela n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pût tomber, pas comme ça, mourir aussi facilement alors que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il survivait, c'était trop bête. Alors que je n'osais pas regarder en bas, j'entendis une voix m'appeler :

- Sasuke… Aide moi !

Sa voix. Je baissai enfin les yeux. Il avait réussis à se rattraper à une petite plaque grillagée. Je soupirai de soulagement et lui tendis la main. Et alors qu'il allait me donner la sienne, lui qui détestait tant qu'on le touche, il se rendit compte qu'il saignait. Aussitôt il l'enleva et se raccrocha à la grille.

- Naruto, donne moi la main.

- Non… non je peux pas, je suis blessé…

- Naruto on s'en fout, donne ta main

- Non

- Putain, donne l'autre main alors

- Elle saigne aussi.

- Je m'en fout Naruto, donne ta main !!!

- NOOON

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs comme ça, donne moi ta main.

- Je ne veux pas !!!!

- NARUTO DONNE MOI TA MAIN BORDEL OU JE VIENS LA CHERCHER !

Sûrement surpris de m'entendre élever la voix pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait il tendit sa main, je la choppai instantanément, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

- Donne moi l'autre.

Il le fit en silence, et je le hissai tant bien que mal sur le toit. Il était lourd, mais jamais je n'aurais pût le lâcher. S'il était tombé je serais tombé avec lui et c'est tout. Une fois que ses deux pieds furent de nouveau sur le sol, qu'il fût sauvé, je lui lâchai les mains, mais uniquement pour placer mes bras autour de lui et le serrer contre moi. Il resta droit sans bouger, cabrer, il n'aimait toujours pas que je le touche, mais là franchement j'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais tellement eut peur…

- Sasuke…

- Naruto, attend, encore un peu…

Alors il me laissa comme ça sans rien dire et je le serrai un peu plus fort. Toute cette histoire était tellement stupide, j'avais posé des pièges au blond, j'avais établis des plans pour le séduire, et finalement je me retrouvais pris dans mes propres filets, alors que Naruto continuait à me considérer comme un ami, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Fou amoureux de lui. Et maintenant que j'avais cru le perdre je ne pouvais plus me mentir.

- Naruto, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil…

¤¤¤

Je m'étais sentit tomber du toit, n'y croyant pas. Alors c'était comme ça que j'allais mourir. Aussi bêtement. J'allais me résigner, après tout ça devait bien arriver un jour, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis l'hurlement de Sasuke. Instinctivement mes mains se raccrochèrent à la grille posée là, je n'avais pas envie de mourir. Je vis le brun au dessus de moi qui n'osait pas regarder la vérité qu'il craignait. Je l'appelai à l'aide, il sembla soulagé, il tendit sa main. Oubliant ma peur du contact, je la tendis. C'est alors que je remarquai que j'avais les mains pleines de sang, je m'étais éraflé en me retenant à la grille. Je ne pouvais pas donner ma main à Sasuke, et si jamais il était blessé lui-même ? Et si nos sangs se mêlaient ? Non c'était tout simplement impossible, je me raccrochai à la grille. Il insista pour que je lui donne, mais je refusais obstinément, même si c'était de plus en plus dur de me retenir et que je sentais que je n'allais pas encore tenir longtemps, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas prendre ce risque. C'est alors qu'il se mit à me hurler dessus. Sasuke était quelqu'un d'assez distant, il montrait assez peu ses véritables émotions, avait construit un mur autour de son cœur, mais aujourd'hui il hurlait. Ma main se détacha hésitante de la grille et je lui tendis, il la choppa. Je serrai les dents. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas de blessure, alors que lui ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, c'était de me sauver. Finalement après avoir pris mes deux mains, il me hissa sur le toit. A peine je fus debout et sauvé, qu'il abandonnait mes mains pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me braquai immédiatement. Je voulu lui demander de me lâcher, mais il me réclama juste d'attendre encore un peu. Je sentis qu'il resserrait son étreinte, son visage enfouis dans mon cou. Je n'avais jamais eut le droit à autant de tendresse, cette douceur humaine m'était inconnu, malgré la pluie froide qui coulait sur nous, j'avais chaud. Il me demanda de ne plus jamais lui faire peur comme ça, sans me lâcher pour autant, alors je me laissai doucement aller à cette étreinte, relâchant mon corps, et doucement je passai mes mains dans son dos le serrant également contre moi, m'abandonnant complètement à lui. Sasuke était mon meilleur ami…

¤¤¤

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés là sous la pluie à se serrer l'un contre l'autre ? La sonnerie de reprise des cours avait retentis depuis longtemps et nous n'avions toujours pas bougé. Puis soudain il me repoussa, semblant revenir à la réalité.

- Sasuke, mes mains… Tes mains…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'étais pas blessé

- Tu es sûr ?

Je fis signe que oui. Ce qui n'effaça pas l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et le poussai vers la trappe.

- Viens, on ne va pas rester là toute la journée.

- Sasuke il faut vérifier que tu n'as rien.

Je soupirai. Naruto ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'on n'aurait rien fait.

- Allons à l'infirmerie alors.

Il se crispa sous mes doigts.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Très bien, tu as un autre endroit ?

- Viens chez moi

- …

- C'est pas loin, on pourra te nettoyer, et moi aussi, je ne dois pas laisser mon sang couler n'importe où… Il faut que je me soigne et…

- Ok ! j'ai compris !

Et j'ouvris la trappe, descendis l'échelle. Naruto la regarda et regarda ses mains où le sang continuait de couler.

- Bon je vais te porter.

Sans qu'il est le temps de dire non il se retrouvait en sac à patate sur mon dos, et je le descendais dans le couloir. Ensuite je le reposai à terre, puis nous sortîmes du lycée. Comme tout le monde était en cours, on ne se fit pas chopper. Il me guida jusqu'à son appartement. Ce n'était pas bien grand. Juste une chambre qui faisait cuisine et salon, et une autre pièce avec un toilette et une douche, et un lavabo. J'ouvris le robinet et me nettoyai les mains. Une fois propre je lui montrai qu'elles étaient intactes. Il soupira de soulagement, puis entrepris lui-même de se nettoyer. Il avait des bandages dans l'armoire, je les pris et attirai ses mains vers moi. Il eut un geste de recul mais je le retins. Puis je pris une de ses mains avec la mienne et entrepris d'enrouler délicatement la bande autour. Je fis la même chose avec l'autre main.

- Tu vois aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- Tu sais que je suis dangereux…

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux

- Tu n'as rien de dangereux va.

Je regardai nos vêtements tout mouillé et salis également par le sang.

- On devrait faire quelque chose pour ça aussi. Fis-je remarquer, en pointant nos habits.

- Désolé mais je n'ai rien pour laver, d'habitude je vais au pressing.

- Bizarre que personne ne t'ait offert de machine à laver

- Sasuke !

- Ecoute les gens sont tellement stupides, je dis juste la vérité…

- …

Je posai ma main sur son épaule

- T'inquiète pas va !

Puis j'enlevai mon tee-shirt.

- Enlève ta veste.

Il le fit.

- Tu as quelque chose pour nous couvrir ?

Il acquiesça alla chercher deux pulls… oranges, et m'en passa un.

- Désolé si c'est un peu petit.

- Je ferai avec.

J'enfilai le pull qu'il me tendait, il enfila le sien.

- Il y a un incinérateur près de chez toi ?

- Hein ?

Puis comprenant ce que je voulais faire il acquiesça. Son immeuble ne se trouvait pas loin d'une décharge, coup de chance, et comme il avait arrêté de pleuvoir on put sortir sans se couvrir plus. Je brûlai nos deux hauts dans l'incinérateur. Puis je me tournai vers lui.

- Comme ça ils seront propres.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Désolé Sasuke….

Je lui donnai une petite claque sur le front.

- Usuratonkachi, t'excuse pas c'est rien.

Puis nous sommes retourné à son appartement.

- Alors c'est ici que tu vis.

- Oui !

- Hm

- C'est l'appartement que m'a laissé maman…

- Hm

- Il est petit mais j'y tiens, après tout c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en guise d'encouragement. L'encourager à continuer à vivre, surtout lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul, que maintenant j'étais là. Puis soudain il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive baka ?

- Je n'ai plus peur que tu me touches…

- …

- C'est vrai ça, regarde tu as ta tête sur mon épaule, et tout ce que j'arrive à me dire c'est que je suis content que tu sois là ! Je n'ai plus peur…

Et il continua de rire. La tête enfouie sur son épaule, je m'autorisai un petit sourire. Naruto tu brises ma façade… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… A cette pensée je me souviens soudain. Le pari. Merde… Et merde de merde. Il fallait que je règle ce problème. Je relevai la tête.

- Naruto, il faut que je rentre… j'ai un truc important à faire…

- Euh… Ok !

- Très bien on se voit demain.

Je me levai et me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la porte, je posai ma main sur la poignai. Puis semblant oublier quelque chose je m'arrêtai. Je me retournai vivement, me penchai vers Naruto et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Merci pour le pull, bye

Et je m'enfuis assez vite.

¤¤¤

La porte se referma sur lui et je me retrouvai seul. Je mis quelques temps avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis doucement mes doigts frôlèrent ma joue. Sasuke n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Il me traitait comme tous les autres humains. Même si je saignais. Il s'en fichait, il voulait me soigner, il voulait me montrer qu'il ne risquait rien. Alors qu'il savait le danger. Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était par courage. C'était juste qu'il se moquait que je sois malade. Il ne me considérait pas comme un séropositif, mais juste comme un garçon de son âge. C'était la première fois qu'on me traitait de cette manière. Depuis ma rencontre avec lui, il avait été comme ça. Je pensais au début que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas, mais même lorsqu'il a su… Finalement on est devenu ami… Puis aujourd'hui il me sauvait la vie, en mettant la sienne en danger. J'eus un sourire heureux. Et repassai mes doigts sur ma joue.

¤¤¤

C'est le cœur battant que j'ai pris le métro jusque chez moi. En arrivant Kakashi m'a demandé pourquoi je rentrais si tôt, et c'était quoi ce pull orange ? Je ne répondis rien et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'étais le premier surpris de mon geste envers Naruto. De toute façon plus rien n'était pareil depuis que je le connaissais. Moi qui aimais tant manipuler les gens, je me retrouvais amoureux alors… Ah oui… Neji. J'ouvris un tiroir de mon bureau. J'enlevai la plaque qui cachait un double fond, je sortis une tirelire et l'ouvrit. Elle était pleine de billets. De nombreux paris que j'avais gagné. J'en sortis 200 dollars, et les cachai au fond de mon sac.

Le lendemain, avant d'aller trouver Naruto, je suis allé voir Neji. Il m'a regardé du haut de sa fierté, j'ai juste eut un regard noir. J'ai sortis les deux dollars.

- Considère juste que tu as gagnés, et oublie cette histoire.

Il prit les billets.

- Alors tu as trop peur finalement ?

J'haussai les épaules, puis partit en silence. Je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais juste annuler ce pari stupide. Je retrouvai Naruto dans la classe, il me jeta un sourire édenté, et je me dirigeai vers lui ignorant totalement les regards de pitiés que les gens posaient sur moi.

- Salut Sasuke !

- 'lut !

- Tu vas bien ?

J'hochai la tête en signe de oui.

- Tant mieux.

Le professeur arriva à ce moment coupant les conversations. Et le cours commença. Pendant la nuit, j'avais pris le partit de parler à Naruto de mes sentiments. Ou essayer de voir si j'avais mes chances. Ca avait été dur de me convaincre, mais je savais que la maladie du blond ne le maintiendrait pas en vie indéfiniment, je n'avais pas envie de le perdre sans qu'il ne sache que je l'aime. J'écrivis donc sur un papier.

« J'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire ce midi… »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, légèrement inquiet, mais devant mon visage impassible de tous les jours, il se rassura. Ca n'avait pas l'air grave.

« Ok ! De toute façon on est ami, tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais bien »

Cette matinée là passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Le midi il voulu aller sur les toits, mais je lui pris la main et l'entraînai ailleurs. La peur d'hier m'avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, je n'avais pas envie de retrouver ce toit tout de suite. Je nous emmenai dans un coin tranquille où personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Et de toute façon comme j'étais avec Naruto, personne ne nous embêterait. Il ne m'avait pas emmené de bento. Je m'en serais bien douté, puisque ces mains étaient blessés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais prévu le coup et cuisiné moi-même quelque chose. Je lui donnai sa part, et nous mangeons. Je n'ose pas me lancer, c'est lui qui finit par me dire :

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- En fait je… Que penses-tu de l'amour ?

… Alors là j'étais vraiment con… C'était ça me lancer ? Détourner le sujet… Il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à ma question, puis avala un onigiri avant de répondre :

- C'est beau… Enfin je pense… J'ai vu des films d'amour et je trouvais ça vraiment adorable… Euh… Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- …

- Oh ! Tu serais amoureux ?

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, j'opinai doucement de la tête.

- Ahahaha ! Toi amoureux, ça m'étonne un peu de toi. Tu es du genre comme une pierre. Mais après c'est vrai que tu caches beaucoup tes sentiments…

- …

- Alors c'est qui ?

Bon c'était le moment de dire la vérité.

- En fait c'est t…

- STOP

- Hein ?

- Finalement je suis plus très sûr de vouloir savoir… Enfin tu n'as pas à me le dire…

- …

- …

- Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non

- …

- Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vois… Je ne suis pas bête, je sais bien que je ne vivrai pas indéfiniment comme ça… Je peux mourir dans une semaine… Comme dans dix ans… Mais si jamais je tombais amoureux… Alors j'aurais peur tous les jours que ça soit mon dernier. Je ne pourrai pas vivre comme je le veux avec cette personne… Ma maladie reviendrait tout le temps dans le sujet… Quand aux rapports……

Il avait raison, c'était légitime. Tomber amoureux alors qu'on sait qu'on peut mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Tomber amoureux alors qu'on sait que le sujet « SIDA » retombera à chaque fois. Oui… Mais moi je l'aimais. Je l'aimais de toutes mes forces. Je me fichais de sa maladie, je le voulais pour moi. Je voulais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre mon cœur, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'aimer plus fort encore.

- Naruto…

- …

- Tu as le droit d'aimer…

- Sûrement… Mais…

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, ne pas t'enfermer dans cette maladie qui te bouffe. Pense juste à toi pour une fois.

Il resta silencieux, continuant de manger, mais le cœur ne semblait plus y être.

- Imagine que tu croises une personne… Qui t'aime à la folie, et qui se fiche de ta maladie… Et alors commence à naître des sentiments en toi… Que ferais-tu ?

- Je … Je les repousserais…

- Alors tu attends quoi de la vie ? La mort ???

- …

- Naruto, tu peux aimer bordel ! Sinon si un jour tu te rends compte que c'est trop tard, tu le regretteras. Tu te diras que ça aurait put être pas mal…

- Peut-être …

- Mais ça sera trop tard Naruto, beaucoup trop tard et tu mourras dans le regret

- Peut-être aussi, et puis d'abord pourquoi tu veux tant que ça que je tombe amoureux hein ? Après tout tu n'es pas moi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être rejeté tout le temps, de sentir les regards de peur sur toi. Les gens ils disent toujours « je t'aime malgré tout » mais au fond ils font toujours attention à tout quand il s'agit de moi. Et ils finissent par s'éloigner de plus en plus et me laisser à nouveau seul. Même si je tombe amoureux… Je ne pourrai pas être heureux.

- Tu peux être heureux.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment.

Je reposai mon plat, me mit en face de lui et le regardai. Ses yeux bleus envoûtant, son visage encadré de petites moustaches qui lui donnait un air tellement adorables, ses cheveux dorés, tout en lui m'envoûtait, et ça depuis la première fois que je l'avais croisé dans ce couloir. Dès le premier jour j'avais été attiré par cette beauté et cette innocence qui se dégageait de lui. Je répétai doucement.

- Tu peux être heureux…

Puis je me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors retentis derrière nous grands nombres d'applaudissements. Je me relevai d'un coup et me retournai. Toute la seconde 7 était là, en plus de Neji. Ce dernier s'avança vers moi, me rendis mes 200 dollars et dit :

- Bravo Sasuke, tu as gagné ton pari !

J'eus envie de vomir.

- Je t'avais dis que…

- Ah ! Ne fais pas le timide, il n'y a pas d'autres raisons que tu passes ton temps avec Naruto, tu as été franchement courageux, tu mérites bien tes 200 dollars.

Le blond, lui, assit sur son banc restait immobile. Déjà le baiser, et maintenant ça. Il devait ne plus comprendre. Neji s'empressa donc de lui expliquer.

- Oui ! Sasuke avait parié qu'il pourrait sortir avec toi et t'embrasser. Estime toi heureux qu'il t'ai approché si longtemps…

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma, et moi j'étais incapable de donner d'explications. Les autres laissaient Neji parler. Finalement le blond se releva et me regarda.

- C'est vrai Sasuke ?

- …

- C'est vrai ?

- …

- PUTAIN C'EST VRAI OU NON ?

Je baissai les yeux.

- C'est vrai…

Je me reçu son coup de poing sans même essayer de l'éviter. Les larmes qui commencèrent à couler des yeux, me brisèrent le cœur.

- Salop ! Ordure ! Je te hais !

Et il s'enfuit, les autres s'écartant sur son passage. Puis ils m'entourèrent et me félicitèrent, j'étais tellement courageux. Moi… J'avais juste envie de mourir. Je me tournai vers Neji.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de tout oublier.

- Voyons… Tu devrais me remercier, je ne fais que te sauver la vie. Naruto n'est qu'un poison.

- Le poison c'est toi, c'est vous tous qui l'évitez. Vous me dégoûtez.

- Mais c'est toi qui as commencez à parier.

- Je sais, je me donne envie de vomir. Tiens garde les 200 dollars j'en veux pas.

Je lui lançai à la figure, puis repoussai les gens pour courir après Naruto. Mais Neji me retint par le bras.

- Attend ! Ne me dis pas que tu serais amoureux…

Je lui lançai un regard terriblement méchant en guise de réponse. Puis secouai le bras pour qu'il me lâche. Enfin j'abandonnai tous ces… Ces… Je n'avais pas de mots assez méchants pour les qualifier. Mais au final tout était de ma faute, à moi… Je me détestais d'avoir pu songer un jour à faire souffrir Naruto. J'étais le pire de tous…

¤¤¤

Quand Sasuke m'avait embrassé, j'ai sentis au fond de moi comme quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir c'était quoi, juste mon estomac qui semblait faire des feux d'artifices alors que mon cœur se prenait pour une balançoire. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre. A ce moment là des applaudissements retentirent et Sasuke se recula. Je vis que c'était la seconde 7. Neji était là aussi. Ensuite se déroula une scène sous mes yeux, ça parlait d'argent, de pari, j'avais peur de ce que j'entendais, ce n'était pas clair, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Finalement Neji m'expliqua. Chacune de ses paroles me tapaient la tête, me détruisaient, chacun de ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignards. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me boucher les oreilles, mais j'étais juste paralysé. Sasuke avait parié… Parié qu'il pourrait être avec moi… Alors tout ça… Tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Ca n'était pas parce que le brun me considérait comme un être humain, mais juste à cause d'un pari… Je me relevai, il fallait que je sache si c'était vrai, le seul qui pourrait me répondre était le seul concerné. Il ne répondait pas, et mon cœur s'émiettait à chaque seconde. Finalement je lui hurlai la question. Il me répondit sans même oser me regarder. Alors c'était vrai… Tout était vrai… Je n'étais que l'objet d'un pari. Mon poing atterrit sur sa figure, j'étais dégoûté. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, sans que je réussisse à les retenir. Je l'insultai, je lui dis que je le haïssais, puis je choisis la fuite. Partir loin de lui, loin d'eux, loin de tout. Finalement j'aurais peut-être dût me laisser tomber de ce toit… J'arrivai à mon appartement, je ne trouvais même pas le trou de la serrure tellement mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Finalement je réussis à ouvrir la porte, je la refermai avec le pied et me jetai sur mon lit. Sasuke je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'as bien dût te marrer alors que moi je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule. Je te hais. Je me relevai de colère et tapai dans le mur avec ma main encore bandée. Tu faisais tout ça pour 200 dollars… C'est sûr ça devait être un bon tripe. Je regardai mes médicaments qui me narguaient posés sur le meuble. Je les pris, ouvris la fenêtre, et balançai le bras pour les jeter. Mais ils restèrent dans ma main. Je ne pouvais même pas jeter ma seule survie. Je m'écroulai à genoux sur le sol, une main tenant mon tee-shirt au niveau du cœur, une autre broyant la boîte de médicament. La tête contre le mur, je pleurai. Je ne pouvais faire que ça, je pleurai, pleurai, et pleurai encore. J'arrivais presque plus à respirer tellement je pleurais et je gémissais de plus en plus fort. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Est-ce que c'est moi qui avais dit que la solitude était douloureuse ? Alors j'ignorais ce que c'était que se sentir trahis par la personne à qui on tenait le plus dans le monde. Est-ce que je pourrais survivre à ça ? Cette douleur était atroce. Cette impression que quelqu'un vous arraches le cœur. Je n'allai même pas ouvrir quand on frappa à ma porte. Je ne pouvais plus bouger de toute façon, complètement paralysé, peut-être aussi parce que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Aha ! Très drôle. J'allais mourir d'une crise de larmes comme ça, pendant qu'une personne donnait des tellement grands coups sur ma porte qu'elle allait finir par se casser.

¤¤¤

Naruto ne répondait pas. Pourtant je savais qu'il était là. J'entendais ses gémissements. Je le savais. Au finale, comme il ne venait pas, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Naruto ne remarqua pas ma présence, bien trop occupé à s'étouffer. Je réagis instantanément et le forçai à s'allonger. Il essaya de se débattre en remarquant que c'était moi.

- Calme toi, bordel !

Je crois qu'il n'avait pas la force de me désobéir. Une fois sur le dos, il réussis à reprendre de l'air. Je soupirai de soulagement, et attendit qu'il se calme pour lui parler. Quand sa respiration repris un rythme normal, j'ouvris la bouche.

- Naruto écoute moi s'il te plaît

- Pas… Envie…

- Je sais que tu me détestes, et tu as bien raison, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule… j'ai pas envie de t'entendre…

- … Désolé …

- M'en fout, dégage.

- C'est vrai que j'ai parié… C'est vrai… Mais…

- Mais dégage !!

- Ecoute moi s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter hein ??

- C'est vrai que tu n'as aucune raison…

- Alors dégage !

Mais je ne pouvais pas, il fallait qu'il m'écoute, il fallait que je lui dise.

- Je t'en supplie, écoute moi… Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, et tu as le droit de me détester…

Je m'arrêtai… C'était vrai… Je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner à tout ça après tout…

- En fait non t'as raison, je vais partir… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, vraiment désolé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eut peur de toi, jamais.

Je me relevai pour partir, mais sa main me retint.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais eut peur ?

- Evidemment.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis finis par dire :

- Je veux bien t'écouter…

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- D'abord je vais t'allonger ailleurs, tu seras mieux sur ton lit.

Il ne répondit pas, je le portai comme une princesse et le posai sur son lit. Puis je pris la chaise et m'assis à côté de lui.

- En fait… C'était vrai au début ce n'était qu'un pari. Mon seul but était de te séduire. Pas spécialement pour l'argent, juste pour m'occuper l'esprit. Tu n'es pas la première que je blesse de cette manière. Seulement toi… Tu me souriais tout le temps, tu étais tellement imprévisible aussi, tu me disais que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, et j'avais envie de le devenir près de toi. Au bout d'un moment j'ai complètement oublié mon pari, je voulais être avec toi, juste pour être avec toi. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment… Finalement, hier, quand tu es tombé, j'ai compris. Ca a été un flash… Alors j'ai été voir Neji pour lui donner les 200 dollars afin qu'il oublie le pari. Tout ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, ça n'était pas dût à un pari, je le voulais vraiment. Naruto, je t'aime. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

Il ne répondit rien. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser de tout ça. Finalement il dit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu devais t'occuper l'esprit ?

¤¤¤

Sasuke est arrivé. Alors c'est lui qui frappait ? Il aurait mieux fais de ne pas entrer. Il essaie de me coucher sur le dos. Je me débats, non laisse moi mourir idiot, je ne veux plus te voir, je souffre trop. Il en a décidé autrement, me crie de me calmer, je n'ai pas la force de toute façon de refuser et je me laisse faire. Allongé sur le sol, mon souffle revient. Mes larmes se calment. J'essaie d'éviter le regard de Sasuke qui est au dessus de moi, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Pourquoi m'a-t-il à nouveau sauvé ? Pour que je continue de souffrir alors que je sais qu'il m'a trahit ? Soudain il parle. Il me demande de l'écouter. Je refuse, je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise à quel point c'était dur pour lui de faire semblant de m'approcher, combien il devait avoir peur que je le contamine, je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire que je suis dangereux. Il insiste mais je le repousse. Il s'excuse, je m'en fiche. Sasuke dégage, dégage, dégage, laisse moi seul avec ma souffrance. Te voir, t'entendre, ça me fait encore plus souffrir. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, alors barres toi. Il me dit que j'ai le droit de le détester. Bien sûr que je le déteste… Puis soudain alors qu'il voulait que je l'écoute, il semble changer d'avis. Il veut partir. Très bien. C'est alors qu'il ajoute… Qu'il ajoute qu'il n'a jamais eut peur de moi… Je tourne enfin les yeux vers lui, et tombe sur son visage triste. Est-ce qu'il pourrait dire la vérité ? Je l'empêche de se relever, je lui demande si c'est vrai. S'il te plaît dit moi que oui. Dit moi que je ne te fais pas peur. Il répond juste que c'est vrai. Est-ce que je devrais l'écouter ? S'il n'a pas peur, il n'ait pas venu pour me dire ça… Et s'il… Voulait bien qu'on reste ami… J'acceptai de l'écouter. Il parût soulagé. Il me proposa de m'emmener sur le lit, c'est vrai qu'on était par terre là tous les deux, comme des idiots, je me laissai porter jusqu'au plumard tel un prince. Si la situation avait été différente j'aurais sûrement rit aux éclats et adoré ça. Mais là j'avais le cœur trop brisé, j'avais encore trop mal. Ensuite il s'assit en face du lit et commença à me parler. Je l'écoutai avec attention, retrouvant espoir à chacun de ses mots. Il me disait que oui il avait parié, que c'était vrai. Ajoutant que c'était plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour l'argent et que je n'étais pas la première personne qu'il faisait souffrir. Puis il continua. Il ajouta que j'étais différent, souriant, imprévisible. Qu'après il traînait avec moi parce qu'il me considérait comme son ami, plus à cause du pari. Il avait été voir Neji pour annuler le défi et lui donner les 200 dollars. Il finit par me dire que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt n'était pas dût au fait qu'il ait parié. S'il m'avait embrassé c'était parce que… Parce que… Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ça ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit… Il … Est amoureux de moi ? Je… Qu'est ce que je dois dire ? Qu'est ce que je dois répondre ? Je ne peux pas aimer, je ne peux pas. Oh ! Sasuke, tu le sais pourtant. Pourquoi ? Il vaut mieux que je change de sujet. Il vaut mieux que je te demande autre chose… La seule question qui me vient à cet instant… Est pourquoi ? Pourquoi parié ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de s'occuper l'esprit ? Alors je lui demandai. Pendant un instant son regard devint vide… Complètement… Comme s'il se perdait ailleurs… Il baissa la tête, il ne bougea plus. Puis quand il se décida à me répondre, qu'il releva son visage, ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Alors son histoire commença.

¤¤¤

Pourquoi est-ce que je devais m'occuper l'esprit ? Ahaha, quelle question Naruto. Si je voulais m'occuper l'esprit justement c'est pour ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser. Plus repenser à ce qui hante mes pires cauchemars et qui pourtant appartient à ma réalité. Vouloir supprimer cette partie de moi qui subsiste malgré tout… Alors devoir le raconter, c'était devoir y retourner, le revivre à travers chaque mot, me souvenir. Mais je devais le faire, je devais lui expliquer, je lui devais au moins ça. Peu importe la douleur, c'était pour me punir de celle que je lui avais infligé. Alors Naruto, ouvre bien tes oreilles, parce que ça sera la seule et unique fois que tu entendras cette histoire.

- Je suis né dans la famille Uchiwa… C'était une famille riche, très attachée à la tradition. Les mariages arrangés, les successions père/fils, ce genre de trucs qu'on voit plus que très rarement de nos jours. Hormis que mon père était assez autoritaire, je n'étais pas malheureux. J'avais un grand frère, Itachi. Lui par contre ne supportait pas d'être emprisonné de cette manière, il avait même pas dix ans qu'il commençait déjà à traîner dans les rues, à se faire des amis assez louches. A l'école il raflait les meilleures notes, il était vraiment intelligent, mais rien ne l'intéressait. Il a eut des problèmes avec la police, et à 12 ans mes parents ont découverts des sachets de drogues dans ses placards. Notre père s'est fâché comme jamais, il l'a privé de tout, il n'avait plus le droit de sortir, du tout, même pour aller à l'école, on lui donna des professeurs particuliers. Je crois que ce n'était pas la solution parce qu'il a encore plus pété les plombs. Il faisait des crises de nerfs violentes et tout. Et puis un jour comme ça, tout d'un coup, il s'est calmé. Il est devenu presque gentil, il ne se plaignait plus, il écoutait notre père, il parlait à nouveau à notre mère, et il s'occupait même de moi. Voyant qu'il avait changé, mon père décida pour ses 13 ans de le laisser retourner à l'école et ressortir. Tout semblait revenir à la normal. Quand j'y repense maintenant je me dis qu'au contraire ça n'avait rien de normal. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'un coup comme ça ? En tout cas le calme était revenu. Mais ça n'était que pour prévenir ce qui est arrivé. Un soir Itachi ne rentra pas. Il ne rentra pas non plus le lendemain. Pendant une semaine on n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'est revenu que le dimanche. Mon père l'a regardé froidement et à commencer à l'engueuler alors… Alors…

Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge. Je ne faisais plus que raconter à Naruto, je revivais la scène. J'étais là, dans le salon. Mon père debout, dépassant mon frère de quelques têtes, ma mère derrière qui assistait également à la dispute, et enfin Itachi, sans expression sur le visage. Itachi qui se mit à sourire soudainement alors que notre père le réprimandait fortement. Itachi qui a…

- Alors un coup de feu retentit… Mon père est resté immobilisé comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment eut lieu… Et… Itachi a tiré une deuxième fois… Une troisième fois. Ma mère a commencé à hurler, il lui a demandé de fermer sa gueule et avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose une balle lui explosait la tête. Je vois encore… C'était…

Le crâne a carrément éclaté. Pas juste un trou, non, la cervelle a été projeté sur le mur derrière.

- Et moi… J'avais que huit ans… Et… Je suis juste resté là sans pouvoir bouger. Laissant mon frère tiré à nouveau sur ma mère alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était déjà morte. Comme mon père qui s'était écroulé. Ensuite… Il s'est retourné vers moi… Je… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mes jambes se sont mises à courir toute seule, je me suis enfui…

J'entends encore le bruit des coups de feux dans ma tête, je me vois encore courir à perdre haleine pour fuir, fuir cette personne qui voulait me tuer moi aussi.

- Itachi était plus rapide que moi, beaucoup plus rapide. Il n'a pas tardé à me rattraper… Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, que mourir m'apporterait des grandes choses. J'avais peur, je… Il…

Il était là, plus grand que moi, plus fort aussi, et avec une arme dans la main.

- Il pointa son arme sur moi… Puis… Puis il l'emmena jusqu'à sa tempe… Ses dernières paroles furent : « Tu vas voir comme c'est difficile de vivre Sasuke ». Et il a tiré.

La balle lui a arraché la moitié de la tête, le cerveau à éclaté, et la boîte crânienne a bien volé jusqu'à cinq mètres de là.

- Je crois que j'ai jamais autant vomis dans ma vie… Les pompiers sont arrivés plus tard, il était déjà trop tard. Je crois que je me suis évanoui à ce moment là. Quand je me suis réveillé, quand on m'a dit que tout était vrai, quand je me suis souvenu de chaque détail… J'ai complètement changé à partir de ce moment là. Un homme aux cheveux argentés, un masque sur le visage est venu me chercher, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait très bien mon père alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu, il s'appelait Kakashi, il est devenu mon tuteur, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne changea en rien mon état. Pour oublier… pour oublier tout ça, je faisais des crasses aux gens, je les faisais souffrir eux pour ne plus me souvenir. Je pariais des choses et d'autres… Je gagnais à chaque fois. Je pensais me sentir mieux de cette façon…

Mais c'était pas vrai. Je me détestais juste un peu plus à chaque fois. Que j'étais horrible.

- Mais… Je t'ai rencontré… J'ai compris. Faire du mal aux gens n'apportent pas le bonheur, ni l'oublie. Quand j'ai été avec toi, je me suis sentis bien. Ca ne m'était plus jamais arrivé depuis l'accident. Tu m'as appris qu'on pouvait aimer à nouveau… Je...

Deux doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Naruto me regardait tristement.

- J'ai compris Sasuke, j'ai compris c'est bon…

Puis il eut un petit sourire et enleva sa main. Je le regardais et je me mettais à l'aimer encore plus. Juste parce qu'il m'avait écouté, juste parce qu'il était là, qu'il ne me regardait pas avec pitié, juste comme quelqu'un qui connaissait la douleur. Il ne jugeait pas mes actes passés, il ne demandait pas plus d'explications sur mon histoire horrible, il me souriait juste, sincèrement… Et alors que je venais de raconter le pire truc de ma vie, alors que j'aurais dût me sentir déprimé, j'étais juste content. Content d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait juste m'écouter sans rien me dire d'autre. Puis il tourna la tête et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

- Sasuke… Je suis content que tu m'aimes… Je suis content. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ressens ça pour moi, c'est la première fois qu'une personne n'a pas vraiment peur de moi depuis qu'on sait que j'ai le sida. Je suis content de ne pas être que l'objet d'un pari, d'avoir pu te redonner un peu de sentiments. Je suis content que tu m'ais raconté cette histoire qui doit te faire souffrir… Vraiment je suis content… Mais… Mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureux.

- Tu sais que ta maladie ne me dérange pas…

- Il n'y a pas que ça…

- …

- Tu sais… Ma mère était amoureuse d'un homme. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Cet homme avait le sida. Elle non plus n'avait pas peur. Elle savait que l'amour pouvait dépasser toutes les maladies. Ou du moins elle le croyait. Et finalement… Je suis né. Je tiens cette maladie de ma mère, cadeau que lui a laissé mon père avant de se tirer… J'ai lu ça dans son journal intime, qu'elle a laissé avec cet appartement. Elle est morte peu après ma naissance et on m'a placé à l'orphelinat, que j'ai quitté cette année. On devait savoir que j'étais séropositif, mais on ne me l'a pas dit… Tu comprends, j'étais trop jeune pour savoir. J'aurais voulu savoir… Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas tué mon meilleur ami. Tu vois finalement… Mon père et moi on est les deux mêmes, destiné à tuer ceux qu'on aime et qui nous aimes. C'est pour ça que… Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux…

Je posai ma main sur la sienne délicatement. Puis la pris entre mes doigts et la portai à mes lèvres. J'embrassai ses doigts. Enfin je le relâchai.

- Je vais changer tes bandages.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de ne rien dire, j'enlevai la première bande de sa main, puis la deuxième. Je les mis dans un sac poubelle que j'irais brûler plus tard, pris de nouvelles bandes et les enroulés autour de ses deux mains.

- Voilà !

Il regarda ses mains, et ses bandages neufs, et me sourit pour me remercier.

- Maintenant écoute moi Naruto.

- …

- Tu n'es pas ton père. Et tu as le droit de tomber amoureux. Tu as le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne. Je ne te dis pas ça pour moi, j'accepterai que tu refuses de m'aimer si tu le souhaites, juste que… Tu as le droit d'aimer. Tu as le droit d'aimer comme moi j'ai le droit. Tu ne tueras jamais personne juste en les aimant. Si Itachi nous avais aimé, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Si ton père avait aimé ta mère, il ne serait pas partit. Naruto ne te prive pas de ça. Ne fais pas comme moi. C'est trop douloureux de repousser tout le monde…

- Mais j'ai tué Kiba.

- Tu ne savais même pas que tu étais malade. Le responsable ce n'est pas toi, mais les médecins qui ne t'ont pas parlés des risques. Tu ne l'aurais pas tué si tu avais su.

Il resta silencieux. Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Qu'il sache qu'il pouvait aimer. Qu'il devait aimer même. Une personne aussi seule que lui avait le droit à l'amour plus que n'importe qui d'autres dans le monde.

- Je… Je ne saurais même pas tomber amoureux je crois…

- …

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Après Kiba, je n'ai plus jamais eut personne. Comment est ce que je pourrais savoir c'est quoi l'amour ?

- …

Comme si je pouvais l'aider, moi qui avais découvert le véritable sens de l'amour avec lui.

- J'en sais rien Naruto. Tu le sauras peut-être le moment venu. Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu as le droit d'aimer. Alors si un jour tu tombes amoureux ne refuses pas tes sentiments.

Lui qui n'avait fait que fixé la fenêtre ouverte depuis cette discussion tourna son visage vers moi. Puis hésitant il hocha la tête en signe de oui.

Je passai le reste de la journée à ses côtés. Le soir, alors que je me levais pour ne pas rater le dernier métro, il choppa mon bras.

- Ne pars pas !

- …

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait… Reste… Juste ce soir…

- …

- Je… J'ai vraiment eut peur tout à l'heure… J'ai vraiment eut mal… Je… Sasuke, je veux pas te perdre… Reste s'il te plait.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. Et de toute façon c'était de ma faute s'il avait souffert. J'appelai Kakashi pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas.

- Oh ! Sasuke, tu m'abandonnes donc… Moi qui avais milles choses à te raconter au sujet de Tsunade…

- Oui c'est ça, je raccroche maintenant.

- Mais attend, je ne t'ai pas encore dit combien elle était belle et…

J'éteignis mon portable. Puis je me tournai vers Naruto.

- Bon je vais te cuisiner quelque chose.

Il me laissa faire. Si j'avais appris de Naruto au moins une chose, c'était que son plat préféré était les ramen. J'en trouvai sans trop de difficultés dans son placard. Je les cuisinai. Puis je lui apportai le bol. Il se redressa sur son lit, prit le bol et cria :

- Itadakimasu.

Puis il commença à manger à une vitesse pas croyable. Oui, il aimait les ramen. Je m'étais fais un bol aussi pour moi, je l'imitai et mangeai moi aussi, mais à une vitesse plus raisonnable que la sienne. Puis soudain deux baguettes finirent dans mon bol, je relevai les yeux vers lui, pour tomber sur deux océans qui me suppliaient. Je soupirai, lui demandai de me faire de la place sur le lit, il se poussa tout contre le mur et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il n'y avait guère de place, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre alors que je pouvais être collé tout à lui. Je mis le bol entre nous deux. Et nous avons commencé à manger comme ça les ramen. Et c'est alors qu'est arrivé un truc… Mais plus cliché que ça tu meurs. Je pensais que je ne verrais ça que dans les films, jamais ailleurs. Pourtant c'est ce qui m'arrivait. Naruto et moi on s'est retrouvé avec chacun un bout du même ramen dans la bouche. Bien sûr je savais que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais nous avions tourné la tête les deux en même temps, et nous nous regardions sans lâcher le ramen. Moi parce que je n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, lui sûrement parce que c'était son plat préféré. Mais les pâtes ne sont pas solides, et le ramen se sépara en deux. Un peu déçu je détournai les yeux. Après tout les clichés restaient bien au chaud dans leur film. C'est alors que mon prénom résonna dans la pièce.

- Sasuke.

Je me retournai et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes timidement. Mon cœur s'amusa à faire du Hoola Hoop. Naruto se recula presque instantanément.

- Je… Tu… Désolé…

Il baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

- Je voulais… Juste réessayer… Parce que… J'avais trouvé ça bien tout à l'heure…

Je passai alors ma main autour de son cou et attirai sa tête contre ma poitrine. Le bol entre nous deux tenaient en équilibre, mais je m'en moquais.

- Tu me rends dingue Naruto.

¤¤¤

Sasuke avait cuisiné des ramen après que je l'aie supplié de rester. Je n'avais pas compris moi-même mon geste, mais rien que d'imaginer que je pouvais me retrouver à nouveau seul dans cet appartement, loin de lui, j'avais à nouveau mal au cœur. Peu importe. Pour l'instant ce qui comptait c'était mes petits ramen. Je les dévorai sans me retenir. Mais les finis trop vite. Tandis que Sasuke mangeait tout lentement… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller essayer de lui en voler. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme, ou alors juste parce que Sasuke a un estomac moins grand que le mien, il alla s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit pour partager. C'est ainsi que l'on se retrouva tous les deux avec dans la bouche une extrémité de ramen. Son visage si proche et ses yeux noirs qui me regardaient, cette nouille qui l'air de rien reliait nos deux bouches. Et mon cœur qui s'amusait à la corde à sauter. J'aurais bien voulu que ce lien ne se brise pas, mais le ramen en décida autrement et se sépara en deux. Je l'avalai directement, mais alors que Sasuke se retournait, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage, de ses lèvres. Je m'approchai presque malgré moi. Je l'interpellai, il se retourna, alors ma bouche atterrit sur la sienne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fais ça ? Je me reculai presque aussitôt. Je n'osais plus le regarder en face. Je bégayais je ne sais quoi. Puis finalement la réponse sortit elle-même de ma bouche. Je voulais réessayer. Le contact de ses lèvres m'avait plut une fois, je voulais savoir, comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Alors que j'essayais de m'expliquer, je sentis une main sur mon cou, et ma tête se retrouvait contre Sasuke. Les mots qu'il prononça à cet instant n'eurent que pour but d'emballer un peu plus mon cœur. Puis je me rendis compte que j'entendais le sien battre. Il s'affolait comme un sauvage dans la poitrine du brun. Il s'affolait comme le mien. Moi aussi je crois que je devenais complètement dingue. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire hein ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait. Juste que je l'aimais aussi ? Et si c'était ça ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit de l'aimer ? _Tu as le droit d'aimer_, c'est ce que m'avais dis Sasuke.

Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment ? Est-ce qu'au moins je ne me trompais pas ? Et si jamais je confondais l'amitié et l'amour juste parce que ces paroles m'avaient troublés ? Mais avait-on vraiment envie d'embrasser un simple ami ? Se sentait-on aussi bien au fond de ses bras ? Voulait-on le garder près de soi toute la vie ? Est-ce que je l'aimais alors ? Vraiment.

¤¤¤

- Sasuke, je t'aime...

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés, que j'entendis à peine cette phrase. A peine, mais elle avait bien résonné à mes oreilles, plus bruyante que jamais, où alors était-ce parce que mon cœur déjà bien énervé commença à jouer des cymbales ? On ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. D'abord est-ce que je n'ai pas tout simplement imaginé cela ?

- Vraiment ?

- Hum…

- Hum comme oui ?

Je sais je suis insistant, mais je voudrais pas me planter. Dans le genre faire une fausse joie et après avoir juste envie de me jeter par la fenêtre parce que ce qu'il voulait dire c'est « restons amis ». Il répondit par une autre question, il leva timidement les yeux vers moi, les joues rouges :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut s'embrasser ?

- …

- Enfin tu sais à cause de…

- Oublie ça on s'en fout

Et pour le prouver je l'embrassai. Cette fois-ci le baiser dura plus longtemps que les deux premiers. Je caressais doucement ces cheveux en même temps. Puis quand je voulu approfondir le baiser, je sentis le blond se cabrer sous mes doigts. Je savais ce qu'il craignait, ma main passa sur sa joue doucement pour le rassurer. Naruto hésita, puis finalement entrouvrit la bouche, laissant ma langue s'y introduire. Le baiser se prolongea, devint plus intense. Finalement ce pari avait eut de bon que je puisse parler avec Naruto, et l'aimer, l'aimer à en perdre la tête. Quand nous avons séparé nos lèvres, ce fût pour mieux nous serrer l'un contre l'autre. Et la chaleur de ses bras n'égalait aucune autre, bien sûr je n'en avais certainement testé aucune autre, mais je ne le voulais pas, il me semblait que c'était celle là que j'aimerais le plus. Naruto avait mon cœur pour lui tout seul. Mon cœur, mon âme, tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que je serais. Tout lui appartenait, je me donnais à lui. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. Etre amoureux ça fait penser n'importe quoi, moi qui avait ravalé ma fierté depuis longtemps en sa présence, je m'abandonnais aujourd'hui tout entier à lui. Nous finîmes par nous séparer, pour consommer le reste des ramens, puis ensuite sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un pyjama, nous nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et murmura :

- Tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un…

- Tu sais …

- Non ?

- Bah moi aussi.

Il sourit puis se serra un peu plus contre moi.

- Merci de m'offrir ce que je n'ai jamais eut.

Pas besoin d'être stupide pour savoir qu'il parlait de chaleur humaine.

- Je suis content que ça soit toi et personne d'autre…

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Moi aussi…

Et nous nous sommes endormis, simplement comme ça. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie entière, et j'étais prêt à parier que lui aussi.

Le lendemain nous nous sommes réveillés assez tôt, on a petit déjeuné, on s'est lavé chacun son tour, et on a remis les habits de la veille. On est partit main dans la main au lycée. Devant les grilles il m'a regardé pour voir si j'étais sûr de ce que je faisais, en guise de réponse j'ai juste serré sa main un peu plus fort, et l'ai entraîné avec moi. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que tout le monde nous a regardés, nous et nos mains liées, et le grand héros Sasuke devint « le petit ami du mec qui porte la mort ». Je crois qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que j'avais le sida moi aussi. Mais je me foutais ce qu'il pensait. Si tous ces connards nous évitaient, on ne s'en porterait que mieux. J'espérais donc avoir la paix pendant longtemps. Seulement voilà, notre couple était vu d'un très mauvais oeils. Dans le genre « Naruto que fais tu as ce garçon, tu es contagieux, tu devrais juste être seul ». Et ça même chez les gens qui savaient que donner la main à la personne qu'on aime ne nous rends pas séropositif : j'ai cité l'infirmière. Cela faisait à peine deux heures que tout le monde savait qu'on était ensemble, deux heures et c'était la pause, tout le monde se parlait, et tout le monde nous évitait. Et puis une femme brune en blouse blanche s'est approchée de nous. Elle m'a regardé et puis m'a dis :

- Bonjour Sasuke, je suis Shizune, l'infirmière. Est-ce que je pourrais te voir je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Puis se tournant vers Naruto comme si elle venait seulement de le remarquer elle ajouta :

- Je voudrais te voir seul !

Je savais très bien de quoi elle voulait me parler, et Naruto avait comprit aussi, sa pression sur sa main me montrant qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai sur le coin des lèvres sous le regard inquisiteur de l'infirmière.

- Je reviens vite attend moi.

Naruto acquiesça lentement et je partis avec Shizune lâchant sa main au dernier moment. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et me demanda de m'asseoir.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps, je veux juste te poser quelques questions. Tu es au courant que Naruto est séropositif ?

- Oui

- Bien ! Tu connais les risques encourus ?

- Oui

- Avez-vous déjà eut des rapports sexuels

- Non

- Très bien. Je ne saurai que te conseiller d'éviter d'en avoir. Où d'être en contact avec le sang de Naruto. Vérifie toujours que ses lèvres ne sont pas fendues avant de l'embrasser. Ni de le toucher quand tu es blessé et lui aussi.

- …

Elle ne m'apprenait rien.

- Le mieux serait que tu cesses de sortir avec lui.

J'eus un regard glacial.

- Je refuse

- Ca serait mieux pour vous deux. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, non seulement tu seras en danger et mort, mais en plus Naruto s'en voudra.

- Il n'arrivera rien.

- Pourtant…

- Je ne me séparerai pas de Naruto.

- Ne sois pas si têtu.

Et vous ne soyez pas si conne.

- Je te dis ça pour ton bien et ta santé. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de plus… Sain à fréquenter.

Mais d'où osait-elle sortir ce genre de saloperie ? Etait-elle vraiment une infirmière ? Est-ce que ce lycée était tellement pourri jusqu'à la moelle que même les infirmières puissent vouloir écarter Naruto comme un misérable virus.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous. J'aime Naruto, et je resterai avec lui, peu importe ce que vous pouvez en penser.

Et allez vous faire foutre pendant que vous y êtes.

- Sasuke, écoute moi…

- Non ! Je n'ai pas à exclure Naruto. Je ne suis pas aussi dégueulasse que vous tous.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il est dangereux.

- Ce qui est surtout dangereux ici, c'est la connerie. Et je crois qu'elle est contagieuse. Je vais éviter de traîner avec vous trop longtemps.

Pour illustrer mes dires je me levai prêt à partir.

- Sasuke, assied toi, on devrait en discuter.

- Il est inutile d'en discuter, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Naruto fera avec toi, comme il l'a déjà fait avec un de ses amis.

- Qu'il fasse avec moi ce qui lui plaît.

- Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir ?

Elle n'eut que pour réponse le claquement de la porte. Je n'avais donc à faire qu'à une bande de tarés, trop cons, trop égoïstes, tous des lâches qui se cachaient derrière de belles paroles pour mieux fuir après. Quand je retrouvai mon blond, j'étais dans un tel état d'énervement, que la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment, fût de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Naruto, je te jure que tu ne seras plus jamais seul, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Jamais, je serai toujours là pour toi…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit Shizune pour autant t'énerver ?

- Que de la merde.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de sortir avec toi, je l'ai gentiment allez envoyer se faire foutre.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre tous ces risques pour moi ? Tout le monde va te détester à cause de moi et …

- Et rien du tout. Je m'en fous, je te préfère toi à tous les autres, baka !

- Idiot !

- Usuratonkachi

- Crétin ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes ? Abruti de Sasuke !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La sonnerie retentit sur nos doux mots d'amour, je le relâchai, lui fis un micro sourire et pris sa main.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher beau blond.

Il me rendit mon sourire puissance dix mille. Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire d'amour débuta.

Avoir son sourire rien que pour moi, avoir sa tendresse rien que pour moi, avoir son amour rien que pour moi. J'étais heureux. Tout simplement. J'étais heureux depuis 7 ans que je n'avais plus compris le sens de ce mot. S'ils n'avaient pas tous été omnibulé par la maladie de Naruto, ils nous auraient tous enviés, et peut-être qu'en fait la vraie raison de leur haine n'était autre que la jalousie. Mais moi je m'en fichais complètement. Y avais bien des fois où il refusait de m'embrasser, parce qu'il avait les lèvres gercés et peur que ça saigne, mais je ne le forçais jamais. Sa peur lui appartenait, je ne voulais pas la transformer en panique. Et puis quand on aime une personne, on a forcément peur de lui faire du mal, et de mon côté c'était pareil.

Une fois Tsunade a demandé à nous voir, ainsi que Kakashi, mettre notre relation au clair. Elle avait insisté pour que je sois seul, mais j'estimais que Naruto avait tout autant le droit d'entendre que moi.

- Vous savez que le garçon avec qui sort Sasuke, est séropositif.

Kakashi me jeta un bref regard, Naruto serra plus fort ma main et baissa les yeux.

- J'ignorais même que Sasuke avait un petit ami. Ah ! Sasuke, je ne connaissais pas tes tendances, tu aurais dût m'en parler, je t'aurais parlé de beaux garçons au lieu de t'enquiquiner avec les filles.

- Là n'est pas l'important, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que Sasuke prends des risques.

Mon tuteur eut un sourire, ses yeux s'emplirent de malignité.

- Oui mais vous savez, aimer c'est prendre des risques.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis à quel point j'adorais Kakashi ?? Non… Bah c'était une erreur. Enfin une personne dans ce bas monde pour nous défendre. La directrice prit un air un peu énervé.

- Leur relation est assez mal vu, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et…

Kakashi lui coupa la parole.

- Voyons, vous ne les trouvez pas adorables ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas entrain de me dire qu'on ne devrait pas aimer les gens juste parce qu'ils sont atteint du Sida, n'est ce pas ?

Elle parut déstabiliser.

- N… Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, juste que…

- Sasuke est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul je pense.

Puis se tournant vers nous, il s'approcha, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto :

- Et moi je trouve qu'il a de très bon goût en la matière, il est mignon ce petit.

Mon blond leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Kakashi se demandant sûrement si on se moquait de lui. Mon tuteur lui sourit et se pencha à mon oreille :

- Ah ! Toi aussi t'as une tendance pour la couleur blonde

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, ce mec était irrécupérable. Puis se tournant vers la directrice :

- Bon je suppose que cette histoire est réglée ! Maintenant j'aimerais vous invitez à dîner…

Tsunade passa du blanc au rouge et accepta. Puis Kakashi ajouta :

- Sasuke, t'as qu'à inviter ton chéri, on pourra faire connaissance comme ça.

Je tournai les yeux vers Naruto :

- Tu veux venir ?

Il me sourit :

- Oui !

Ainsi fût fait. Nous voilà tous quatre dans la voiture de Kakashi a espéré arriver en vie, parce qu'il conduit assez mal. Comme je regrette le métro. Mais comme Naruto se sert contre moi pour arrêter de se balancer quand mon tuteur donne de grands coups de volants, je suis quand même plutôt content de la situation. On fait un détour chez mon blond pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments puis repartons assez vite. Une fois à la maison, toujours en un seul morceau on ne sait par quel miracle, Kakashi invite Tsunade et Naruto a entré.

- Dis Sasuke, si t'allais montrer ta chambre à Naruto pendant que je fais à manger…

En gros il nous demande de dégager pour être seul avec la directrice. Je prends la main de Naruto et l'attire dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur le blond s'extasie.

- Mais c'est super graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.

- Pas tant que ça

- Arrête ta chambre est aussi grande que tout mon petit appartement entier.

Et le voilà qui en fait le tour tout extasié, et moi je reste dans le coin et je l'observe. Son sourire, ses gestes enjoués, ses yeux brillants de joie, le moindre de ses mots, le son de sa voix, j'enregistre tout tel une caméra. Il s'asseoit sur mon lit.

- wouaaaah trop bien ton matelas, il est trop chouette, dire que le mien est tout dur.

Je me place en face de lui, pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules et l'allonge de force sur le lit. Puis je me met à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et le regarde. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

- Je choisis toujours les meilleurs matelas.

Puis je relève à peine le visage juste pour trimballer mes lèvres de sa joue à sa bouche. Je sens alors ses deux mains contre moi me pousser en arrière. Je me casse la figure du lit et me cogne la tête contre le mur derrière, j'ai une grimace de douleur. Naruto se relève instantanément et se place en face de moi :

- Désolé Sasuke ! Ca va ????

Je passe ma main sur mon crâne.

- C'est rien…

- Vraiment désolé, juste que ça m'a surpris et… Désolé…

- C'est bon

- Tu n'es pas fâché ???

- Non

- Désolé

Je soupire, mais me relève et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- C'est bon j'ai dis.

Je savais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Par crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver. Quel idiot aussi, je lui avais presque sauté dessus comme si j'allais le dévorer tout cru, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas spécialement, mais Naruto était Naruto et moi j'avais vraiment joué aux idiots. Sasuke espèce d'idiot, qu'est ce que tu fous… Je deviens dingue, complètement dingue en présence de ce beau gosse blond. Il n'y eut plus d'accident après celui-ci, Naruto fouilla un peu partout dans ma chambre, mais ne se rassit pas sur le lit. Alors qu'il courait partout, il fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Naruto ? Ca va ?

Il se reprit aussitôt et me jeta un grand sourire :

- Ca va super !

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui t'inquiète c'est juste qu'à force de courir partout, bah ça me fatigue c'est tout.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, parce que Kakashi vint nous chercher pour manger, et je n'y pensai plus. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, mon tuteur et mon blond s'entendaient vraiment bien, Tsunade avait l'air plus qu'heureuse d'être ici, elle n'eut même aucune réaction quand ce fut Naruto qui lui tendit le sel. Bref tout roulait pour le mieux. Sauf au moment du dessert. Je ne sais pas si toutes les catastrophes arrivent au dessert, par exemple pour vous dire : au moins vous avez bien manger avant que n'arrive le pire. Alors que Kakashi nous distribuait des glaces, Naruto s'est remis à tousser, sauf qu'il ne s'est pas calmé comme plus tôt dans ma chambre, ses râles sont devenus plus forts, il était impossible de les apaiser et finalement il est tombé évanoui dans mes bras. Je suis devenu livide. Tout a commencé à tourner autour de moi. Je serrai le corps de mon amoureux plus fort contre moi pour rester éveillé. La peur me broyait les tripes, voyant que je ne pouvais rien faire Kakashi s'est précipité sur le téléphone pour appeler les urgences. Et Tsunade qui refusait au début notre relation a posé sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer. Mais si j'avais besoin d'être rassuré, c'est bien parce que le fait que Naruto tousse de cette manière et qu'il s'évanouisse n'était pas normal. Pas du tout normal. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombai à genoux, toujours en tenant le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attendais au pire hein ? Les urgences sont arrivés, l'ont mit sur un brancard puis l'ont porté jusqu'à l'ambulance, j'avançais avec eux comme un zombie, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. J'insistai pour aller avec eux, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Naruto, ils furent obligés d'accepter. Kakashi et Tsunade me dirent qu'ils me rejoindraient à l'hôpital. Dans l'ambulance je ne voulais plus lâcher la main de Naruto. Ils lui mirent un masque pour qu'il respire. Une fois à l'hôpital, on me demanda de patienter en salle d'attente. Quand Kakashi arriva suivit de la directrice, je m'étais rongé les ongles jusqu'aux sangs, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Naruto.

- Sasuke…

Je levai les yeux vers mon tuteur.

- Me dites pas qu'il va s'en sortir… S'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand on sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il soupira mais se tût et s'assis à côté de moi avec Tsunade. Un silence très pesant s'installa. C'est un médecin qui vint le briser, il n'avait pas fais un pas dans la salle que j'étais devant lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors il a attrapé une grippe…

J'aurais juste soupiré de soulagement si je n'avais pas connu les risques qu'encourait une telle maladie quand on était séropositif.

- Je suis désolé… mais étant donné les circonstances, il y a très peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte…

- …

- Je lui donne une semaine de vie.

Une semaine… Une semaine sur toute une vie qu'est ce que ça représente ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait représenter quand on avait que 15 ans ? C'est là que j'ai pris conscience de la maladie de Naruto, vraiment, comme un bon coup de poing dans la gueule la vérité m'est arrivé en pleine face. Evidemment, je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas avoir mon blond aussi longtemps qu'espéré, je savais ce qu'il risquait, mais était-ce possible qu'on me le reprenne si vite ? Une semaine… A nouveau mes jambes me lâchèrent… Ca serait certainement la semaine la plus courte de toute ma vie.

¤¤¤

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais à l'hôpital. Je le sus immédiatement, j'étais habitué aux hôpitaux. J'avais un masque sur le visage pour respirer, j'étais relié à des tuyaux et le médecin était entrain de me faire une piqûre de ne je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu es réveillé ?

Il était plutôt perspicace.

- Tu es Naruto c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est ta famille qui m'a prévenu…

Ma famille ? Il devait parler de Sasuke, Kakashi et peut-être Tsunade.

- Tu n'as qu'une petite grippe, ce n'est rien…

Le comique, ajouté : _ce n'est rien_, avec son visage décomposé. J'apportai mes mains jusqu'au masque et l'enlevai, d'une voix atrocement faible je demandai :

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- …

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

- … Oui

- Quand ?

- Je pense… Une semaine peut-être un peu plus…

Ma main lâcha le masque qui tomba sur le côté. Le médecin le remis sur mon visage. Ma vie allait juste s'en aller comme ça, s'épuisant jour après jour pour enfin s'achever en une semaine… Peut-être un peu plus. Une semaine. Je ne verrais Sasuke qu'une semaine encore… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pu vivre 15 ans, et que quand enfin je trouvais l'amour on voulait me la retirer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? Quelle ironie, moi qui était si pressé de mourir je vivais, et aujourd'hui que je voulais vivre on m'annonçait ma mort prochaine. N'était-ce pas injuste ? Après tout ce que j'avais subi n'avais-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Juste une semaine… Je détestais les adieux.

¤¤¤

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Vous pouvez…

Je me relevai difficilement, le médecin me conduisit jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

- Vous pouvez lui enlevez son masque, mais évitez de trop le faire parler, ne l'épuisez pas. Furent les recommandation du médecin

Puis il me laissa seul devant la porte, seul avec mes peurs. J'inspirai un bon coup et entrai. Quand il me vit, il força un sourire. Un faux sourire. Tellement faux que j'ai mon cœur qui se brisa.

- Naruto…

Il détourna les yeux, et regarda le mur. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face du lit et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il la retira aussitôt. Il enleva doucement son masque et dans un souffle me dit :

- Sasuke, tu devrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant…

Ma tête se balança de gauche à droite dans un geste lent.

- Non Naruto. Je t'aime toi. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au bout. Je t'aimerai encore après. Juste toi.

- Tu vas souffrir…

- Je ne vais pas souffrir parce que je t'aime Naruto.

Je pris de nouveau sa main et la posai sur mon cœur.

- Tu le sais que je t'aime.

- Mais je vais mourir Sasuke !

Et c'est de mes yeux que coulèrent les larmes qui auraient dût être dans les siens.

- Je sais… Je sais bien… Mais laisse moi t'aimer Naruto. Laisse moi t'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

Je serrai plus fort sa main dans la mienne et posai ma tête sur le lit. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je sentis son autre main passer dans mes cheveux.

- Idiot de Sasuke

Et nous sommes restés là tous les deux dans notre détresse, dans notre peur d'être séparé à tout jamais alors qu'on venait de se trouver, moi pleurant pour nous deux, lui caressant mes cheveux. Et la semaine passa. Comment est-ce que je pourrais en parler ? Chaque jour Naruto me retrouvait à son réveil, et je m'endormais là juste avec lui. On m'avait demandé de rentrer chez moi, j'ai supplié pour rester, on accepta, tout le monde connaissait la longueur d'une semaine. Je ne mangeai pas grand-chose, les infirmières m'emmenaient des plateaux repas avec ceux de Naruto pour me forcer à manger. Je ne vivais plus, je subsistais. Parce qu'à ce moment là je n'étais plus là qu'à travers mon blond. Je ne saurais pas expliquer les sentiments qui nous traversaient à cet instant. Ca n'était plus de la peur, on avait usé toute notre peur la première nuit. Non, c'était juste de l'amour à l'état pur. On était comme deux parties d'un même cœur qui venait de se retrouver. On ne se parlait pas spécialement, on se regardait juste. Quand Naruto se mettait à tousser, c'est moi qui étais malade, quand il se mettait à rire, c'est moi qui ressentait la chaleur de la joie, quand il parlait je devenais ses oreilles, quand il se taisait j'étais son silence. Au fil des jours, il devint de plus en plus faible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé tard, parfois il s'endormait au milieu d'une conversation, il toussait aussi de plus en plus. Puis nous avons sentis sa fin tous les deux. Comme si la faucheuse était entrée dans la pièce pour nous prévenir qu'il était bientôt l'heure. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment pété les plombs, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Naruto. Alors j'ai pris la fourchette qui était là sur le plateau repas, parce que leur couteau n'était pas assez tranchant, et je me suis entaillé la main.

¤¤¤

Quand je l'ai vu se blesser à la main, j'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Et alors que j'étais complètement épuisé j'ai sentis une force nouvelle s'emparer de moi, guidée par la peur… peur de faire du mal à la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il avait déjà prit ma main pour y planter la fourchette quand j'ai soudainement hurlé :

- Non Sasuke !!!

¤¤¤

Naruto avait crié, il ne voulait pas. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à faire ça... Mais je voulais qu'il le fasse.

- Naruto…

- Sasuke… Pas comme Kiba

- Je ne suis pas Kiba !!!

- …

- Je … J'ai choisis… Naruto j'ai beau y réfléchir de n'importe quelle manière, je t'aime, juste toi… Tu représentes tout à mes yeux. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

- Sasuke… Tu n'es même pas sûr d'en mourir tout de suite…

- J'attendrai…

- Et si jamais tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre… Si jamais tu regrettais ?

- Naruto… Il n'y a que toi que je puisse aimer…

- …

- Laisse moi partager ta souffrance…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je t'en supplie Naruto, je t'en supplie, donne moi ça…

- …

- De toute façon si tu ne le fais pas, la minute même où tu auras quitté cette vie, j'ouvrirai la fenêtre pour sauter.

- Tu fais du chantage

- Oui désolé…

Je savais que mon égoïsme pourrait faire souffrir mon blond, mais je voulais juste, juste que nous ne soyons plus qu'un dans la même douleur. Naruto resta silencieux quelques temps, puis dit doucement :

- Sasuke… C'est toi que j'aime le plus… Tu m'avais dit… Que quand on aimait quelqu'un on ne le tuait pas…

Je pris de ma main intact son visage et coller mes lèvres aux siennes et me séparai de lui :

- Tu ne me tueras pas Naruto, tu m'offriras ta vie…

Il eut un petit rire.

¤¤¤

Qu'est ce qu'on dit normalement aux gens avant de mourir ? Adieu, soyez heureux sans moi ? Refaites votre vie sans moi ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas dire ça aussi à Sasuke ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas lui souhaiter de vivre le plus longtemps possible, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de refaire sa vie, d'être heureux. C'est exactement ça que je devrais vouloir pour Sasuke. Lui qui me demande de lui donner ma souffrance, de lui offrir ma vie comme il dit. A quel point est ce que je peux l'aimer ? Je sais que de toute façon si je meurs il se suicidera, le brun ne dit jamais des choses en l'air. Mais pourquoi attends-tu de moi ça Sasuke, pourquoi me demandes-tu de te donner ce poison qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi qui t'aime tellement pourquoi devrais-je te donner la cause de notre séparation prochaine ? Et ta main qui continue de saigner, et toi qui me souris doucement. Qui me souris. Sasuke es-tu si triste que tu m'offres un sourire ? Je prends la fourchette qui est tombé sur le lit, et je la plante dans ma main, faisant couler mon sang. Pourquoi mon amour ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant envie que tu sois encore avec moi même quand je ne le serai plus ? Pardonne moi mon égoïsme

¤¤¤

Nos deux mains pleines de sangs se joignirent doucement. Je m'offrais à Naruto, et Naruto s'offrait à moi. Nos deux mains liées à cet instant par ce liquide rouge qui s'échappait de nous représentaient notre amour, notre peine, notre vie qui s'échappait alors que la mort souhaitait nous séparer. C'était notre façon de faire l'amour, parce que tu étais trop faible pour plus, c'était notre façon de se donner entièrement à l'autre, je te sentais en moi à travers son sang qui s'écoulait dans main. Il continua de me regarder le plus longtemps possible en silence, tout comme nos mains, nos yeux ne voulaient plus se lâcher, et si Naruto avait récupérer des forces quelques instant au paravent ce n'était que parce qu'il était comme la flamme d'une bougie qui brille fortement une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre. Je le voyais qui luttais contre le sommeil qui l'appelait, et finalement il ferma les yeux et doucement son souffle s'arrêta, je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier, je savais qu'il était mort et ma vie prit fin à ce moment là. Je n'appelai même pas le docteur, je ne lâchai pas sa main qui ne me tenait plus, je restai juste là à le regarder et peser tout le poids de ma douleur. Oh Naruto… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Je t'entends encore rire, je te vois encore tourner dans ma chambre, t'asseoir sur mon matelas, je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps si chaud quand il était dans mes bras, j'entends encore tous tes mots, je revois tes larmes, je me rappelle de chacun des instants passés ensembles, te perdre c'est voir un rayon de soleil s'éteindre… Le soleil tout entier même. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et tu dormiras à côté de moi, alors je te réveillerai et tu me prendras dans tes bras en chuchotant à mes oreilles que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu m'embrasseras, tu me rassureras, tu me berceras et je m'endormirai apaisé entre tes bras, dans le creux de ton cou. Est-ce bien possible que tu te sois si vite envoler, alors que nos cœurs encore timide venait de se trouver ? J'étais tellement triste que je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. C'était juste sentir la meilleure moitié de soi même disparaître et être plongé dans les ténèbres. Quand le médecin arriva dans la chambre, quand il vit nos mains en sangs liés, quand il vit Naruto mort, il s'apprêta à me hurler dessus, mais je crois que devant mon air livide il préféra se taire. On dût nous séparer, et je me demande encore comment ils ont pu s'y prendre pour que je lâche la main de Naruto. Pour que je lâche cette main qui enlaçait mes doigts et qui ne me toucherait plus jamais. Dites moi comment j'allais vivre sans son sourire hein ? On me fit ensuite une prise de sang. Plus tard j'eus les résultats. Sonnant juste comme un soulagement.

- Vous êtes séropositif.

Tsunade qui était là avec Kakashi voulu m'engueuler je crois, elle aussi. Mais mon tuteur plaça deux doigts sur sa bouche, me laissant seul.

- Il a fait son choix. L'amour c'est comme ça…

Et maintenant… Maintenant je mange un bento sur le toit de l'école. Kakashi et Tsunade filent le parfait amour… L'argent que je cachais dans mon bureau je l'ai donne à une association d'aide pour le sida, pour réparer mes erreurs passés. Et au lycée je crois que la mort de Naruto a bouleversé tout le monde, parce que même si les gens savent que je suis moi-même atteint de cette maladie qui les effrayait, aujourd'hui ils ne me laissent pas seul. Ils m'approchent, ils viennent me parler et ils me touchent, ils me laissent aller au toilette, ils veulent même bien que je fasse du sport. Seulement, peu importe leurs efforts, mon cœur n'y est pas. Mon cœur Naruto l'a emporté avec lui. Je regarde le soleil qui brille dans le ciel. Naruto s'est-il entremêlé à sa lumière ? Je porte l'onigiri à ma bouche. Tu sais mon amour, je suis désolé, mais je ne me soigne pas, les médicaments traînent dans une poubelle… J'attends et j'espère que tout ça me tuera vite.

Parce que tu vois… Les gens qui disent aimer la solitude, ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'être seuls…

Fin !

L'autatrice offrant une pancarte FREE HUGS à Naruto : tiens mon pauvre cœur.

Sasuke : c'est horrible…

Naruto : c'est affreux

Sasuke : c'est tellement abominable

Naruto : vraiment atroce…

L'autatrice : oui je sais... A la fin je pleurais et j'avais mes lunettes embuées de larmes, dur d'écrire dans ces conditions.

Sasuke : t'es vraiment…

L'autatrice : sadique ?

Sasuke : pire

L'autatrice : merci mon gosse d'amour…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

L'autatrice : sur ce je vous laisses, ma jumelle et moi partons pour l'Amérique, nous avons un meurtre à y commettre (ainsi qu'un kidnapping) ! Bisous les gens et à un de ces quatre (quand je sortirai de prison).

Sasuke : on va avoir la paix pendant un temps

Naruto : oui

L'autatrice : mais non je continuerai d'écrire en prison et après j'aurai pleins de fics en rabe… Pendant qu'akemi illustrera mes écrits sur le mur de notre geôle… Nous reviendrons avec des tas de choses pour vous… Attendez nous !


End file.
